Throughout our lives
by Nikki-Love013
Summary: You know those little ideas that pop into your head? Well yes, these are those. Drabbles and oneshots about anything Harry Potter.
1. Fred's Demise

**So, basically like the Title says. I'm starting off a little depressing, I know. But Fred's death from George's perspective. Also, you know how one twin can be hurt and the other feel his pain? Well, I always imagined George feeling Fred's pain when he was…crushed to death…I guess you could say….so here ya' go!**

**Warning: Short and Simple.**

"George- George! Over here, quick!"

His head turned quickly to Lee Jordan's call. He was crouching down, hiding himself from the spells that were penetrating the Hall. Without giving it a thought, he sprinted next to him, sending a stunner over his shoulder at a Death Eater.

"What?" he roared over the crashes. Lee looked to him, his cheek gashed and his eye hard; the humor from minutes previous had completely vanished. Death Eaters were now penetrating their way closer and closer, and it was their job to seal them off.

"Give me an extendable ear!"

George looked at him. "Are you mad? Why do you need-?"

Lee shook his head furiously; "Just give it to me!"

George gaped, reaching into his pocket and grabbing it; What was Lee getting at? An Extendable ear now? In the middle of war? He hastily handed it to his friend, ready to ask his purpose, until he got up and ran to the doorway just across the hall. He sent George a grin. He was holding the end of the string, while George held onto the other.

Another cry echoed through the hall as George grinned. He now knew what Lee was getting at; footsteps echoed up the hall, drawing closer and closer. With one last wink at Lee, they lifted the extendable ear high into the air, and the Death Eaters, caught off guard, fell with a crash.

At once, George and Lee sat up and yelled "Stupefy!"

George threw his wand into the air, blowing on the tip as he approached Lee to high five him. "That was brilliant," he said, staring at the piece of string which lay across the hall. "Who knew those things could do more than eavesdrop?"

"Now, give me you're puking pastilles, I'm sure we could find something to use those for-" began Lee, though his voice died in his throat. George had fallen to the ground, clutching his stomach. He looked around for some source of attacker, yet found none. Paling, he dropped to George, who let out another cry, his face screwed up in obvious pain.

"George- George…what is it!"

He was trying to stand, giving out roars of pain as he clutched his side. Lee grabbed under his shoulder for support, and George slid down with a groan; he pulled him up before he hit the floor.

"George! Please! Whats wron-?" A jet- green light soared above his head, and he whipped himself and George down. After a moment of heavy breathing, in which George seemed to gain some control, a clear and harsh voice spoke throughout Hogwarts.

It declared for Harry Potter, yet again, and spoke with mad desire in his voice. He was retreating, and by doing so, giving us time to aid our dead and wounded. Dread filled every pore of his body…who had they lost? Who was injured beyond repair?

Beside him, George moaned. He rolled over, and with extreme effort, stood up. Lee followed, staring at him. "What was that?" he asked, but George was pale.

"Something isn't right…" he mumbled. Everything had been perfectly normal, perfectly fine…and then he felt as if he had been torn in two. He was being crushed, suffocated, every limb in his body seemed ruined and bruised, but then just as suddenly, it was gone…

Lee looked worried. George paled further, turning quickly. "And I think it's Fred!"

He was running as fast as he had run in his life. He was thinking of what Fred said...the night he lost his ear…

'…_and then, it felt like my ear was being ripped off…' Fred had said, pulling on his ear and making a movement that rocked the whole bed. George let out a laugh. '…no! Really George! It's not funny- and then I knew something had happened…'_

What had happened to Fred that had caused him that much pain? Had a Death eater tortured him? Or crushed half his body…though, it felt like some wall, or commotion, maybe even an explosion had occurred…

George nearly let out a sob, running faster than ever to the Hall, where he was sure his family would be. His heart was in his throat; Fred could seriously be hurt…damaged…

The Hall door burst open, and George stood for a moment, searching around frantically for signs of red hair. Lee caught up to him, doubled over. Fear pulsed through every part of his body…what was going on with George…

"Mom!" he cried, running over to her. She turned around, and he immediately could tell something was not right. The rest of the family turned in unison, followed by Hermione. Ginny let out a sob, and backed away from George. Lee followed up as well, sensing something was wrong, and watched over George's shoulder.

Ginny's movement however, left a clear view of what was wrong; Fred was there, his face looking up to the starry sky, peaceful, as if he could almost be sleeping…his body unmoving, lifeless…

"Fred," muttered George, pushing his way closer. He dropped to his knees by his brothers head. His body had gone numb, as if in a shock. He stared at his brothers identical face. Every part of him seemed to shut down, and he could do anything but watch. There was a sob from behind him, and his mother joined his side, crying in earnest. George could not breathe. Not that it mattered; because Fred was not. He never would. He would never laugh. Never smile, or share a joke with him. Never run the shop, never pull a prank…

And finally George let out a sob. And another one. It was like a dam that had broken through, and his face was washed with tears. His body shook with sobs, and he laid himself across Fred, shaking him. He couldn't be gone…it was a joke…a sick…twisted….joke….

But it was not, he knew. The truth sinking deeper and deeper into his stomach, threating to suffocate him with the truth. He would never laugh…never live…

And George knew, in a sense, a part of him had died with Fred.

**Whoohoo! First one! Alrighty, please leave a review. I'm willing to do ANY SORT OF STORY! Au, Canon, time travel, next generation, romance**…


	2. Harry's Sacrifice

**Next Chapter! It's based off the movie- Ron's thoughts when Harry goes to sacrifice himself! Hope you enjoy, and please review and give me ideas!**

My heart was pounding in my throat, as well as every vain in my body. Why couldn't I move? Why would my legs not go forward? I needed to stop him, I had to. I couldn't let him lie down his life.

I stared at his retreating back. Hermione had still not moved from her spot at the end of the Great Staircase. I could see her body shaking with sobs as she tried to pull herself together. Yet here I still stood, unable to stop my best mate, move forward, even comfort Hermione…

Many thoughts barricaded there way into my mind, coming and going just as quickly…

Harry and myself meeting on platform nine and three quarters…stealing the stone...flying the car to school…Hogwarts…

Hogwarts. When it had been our happy place. Just us; Harry, Ron, and Hermione. But there was no trio without Harry. He couldn't just leave after all the years we worked up for this day. He was my best mate; and best mates do not let other mates die…

And suddenly his back turned the corner, and in the back of my mind I knew it was the last time I would see him. "Harry-" I whispered, coming out my trance. I had been unable to move sense he and I had shared a look over Hermione's shoulder. ..

I took a step down, then another, until I was walking past Hermione. I was not letting him do this. I would not let Voldemort aim that curse at him. He will live, because that's how I always imagined it. Harry always doubted his survival…but I never imagined it. Never imagined this day, and what could happen.

But I felt Hermione's hand grab my arm, bringing me back slightly. I pulled again, but she pulled harder. "Ron…" she whimpered, tears cascading down her cheeks. "Please…"

But only one thought was breaking it's way through my mind. Realization of what was happening – Harry a horcrux, Harry dying- was engulfing me; it was taking over me, and I knew I could not let it happen.

"Harry!" I roared as I fought Hermione's grip. I felt a few tears slide down my face, and tried again "Harry!"

"Ron please!" she sobbed, "I-it will be over! Please, R-Ron!"

She was holding both my arms, and standing in front of me, as if to stop me from moving forward. I didn't bother looking at her, but simply over her head, to where Harry once was standing. Suddenly, I remembered what she had told Harry…"I'll go with you…"

The true meaning seemed to hit me like a brick to the chest; she didn't mean walk with him…she meant die with him…

"Let me go with him-! Hermione, let go- I'm going with him," I said, fighting her grip. She took a few steps back, grabbing my wrist once more. She shook her head violently as tears streamed down her face.

"No, Ron…Please- he said…he said the snake…kill the snake! We can't go!"

Hermione wiped her eyes and swallowed hard. But it was too late. I felt trapped and useless, unable to help or prevent what was about to happened… I swung my arm as hard as I could at the wall.

"Ron!" she shrieked, as my body wracked with sobs. She seemed surprised; she had thought I was taking it well when Harry was here, but no one, not even myself, knew how quickly that would turn…

My hand throbbed with pain, but I clutched it tightly, leaning my head against the wall. I felt sobs escape my throat as Hermione pulled up beside me. She took my hand, muttering a quickly healing spell, before pulling me in for a hug.

Nothing, however, could ease the grief that seemed to eat me whole. First Fred…now Harry…It was all too much; I wanted it to end, to not be true…

But yet the truth hung above my head like a dark cloud. As my sobs mingled with Hermione in the silent Hall, I made a vow to make sure they did not die in vain. The snake was going to be killed, then Voldemort. And I was going to do everything in my power to make it that way, even if it meant dying in the process.

Because if there was one thing Harry taught me, It was when you love something enough, you never give up faith…never quit fighting…even if it means you have to go in the end too.


	3. Ron's Departure

Next one! Please enjoy!

"….please….no…!" her voice was pleading, and sobs escaped between each breath. But Voldemort was unmerciful, and laughed merrily, pulling up his wand. She screamed once more, her eyes round and terrified; Harry's body was there, but lifeless, pale, and in no right to save her. With a cry of pleasure, and a scream that echoed through the room, Hermione's head rolled by her side, unmoving with eyes that no longer see-

Ron gasped, his eyes shooting open and his breathing hard. Light was shining in throughout the room, a brightness that meant his nap had maintained, surprisingly, to noon. He tried to clear his head, to get the image of Harry and Hermione in captivity out…

He turned his head to the door,where he finally noticed Bill stood. He was staring at Ron, stock still, worried, and Ron grimaced. He knew Bill was suspicious and concerned, but he still would not give in….

"Hey" he croaked. Bill didn't bother to reply, just simply walked over to open the curtains. Ron sat up, squinting, as Bill took a seat next to Ron.

"Spit it out" he said simply, and Ron sighed.

"Just a nightmare-"

"No, Ron. It's more than that," He demanded, his voice cutting through Ron's own.

Ron's breathing was hard as he considered his brother. Could he trust him? Could he-?

Heck, even he knew it was not about trust. It was about his pride and shame. He knew he couldn't handle telling him what really happened; Harry and Hermione were probably off laughing about his cowardice-

"Bill.." he tried, staring at the floor and feeling as if someone had stuck ice through his heart "Have you ever done something- something your ashamed of?"

Bill looked at him sideways, and shook his head. "Who hasn't?"

Ron took a deep breath, meeting his eyes. "No- like beyond horrible.." his face screwed up and he looked down again, staring at the white carpet. When no one spoke, Ron knew that Bill was waiting for more. "I left them" he said softly, his face paling. "We had a blowout- I was being a git- and I left…."

Bill didn't say anything. He stared at his brother, who looked ready to break just by the thought of what he did. Ron sighed, thinking of his dream, and his voice shook a little "I would give anything to go back, Bill, I really would. But Hermione" he shook his head "She's bloody brilliant- it's nearly impossible-"

He stopped and Bill sighed, putting his elbows in his lap as he leaned forward. "Nearly impossible…" he said, looking at Ron.

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Yeah…"

Bill sighed, "Ron. That should be it right there. There's still a chance! Nearly is enough, and seeing as were in war, you shouldn't take that for granted."

Ron's voice was choked as he said "You don't understand- enchantments, invisiblity cloak- they have it all…"

"Sorry Ron, but if you were that worried, you wouldn't be sitting here sulking…You're a Weasley, you're stubborn. Mom would probably kill me for saying this Ronald, but go back. Go back and find them. If you don't get it on the first try…try again. And keep at it, because that dream you just had…I know it was about them. You're worried. I would be too." He sighed "But you're also a stubborn git."

Ron looked at him, and he continued. "But is some blowout really worth you're friendship? They need you Ron…"

Ron was silent, but something was burning in his chest. "When?" he asked, after a moment. Bill looked at him, surprised. "When should I go?"

Bill sat up, patting his brother's shoulder. "Whenever you feel best, Ron.."

That night, Hermione's voice sounded from his pocket. Thinking of Horcruxes, of Hermione, Harry, of saving the Wizarding World…he clicked it, and from there on…he began to search.

Ew, disgusting. Seriously hate this one -_-Please don't judge this story to harshly, it was done in 5 minutes. I plan on progressing…A-LOT!


	4. My Godfather

"…and this," said Harry softly, pointing to a smiling man, dressed in a black suit "…is you're daddy!"

Teddy put his hand out, letting five chubby fingers touch the laughing photograph of his father. They were sitting on the couch, flipping through an old photo album that Andy had put together. Harry smiled, flipping the page. It was a picture of Tonks, her bright smile eliminating the whole photo. One moment, she was smiling, the next, her famous pig nose came into view. Teddy let out a shriek of laughter, grabbing the page like he did his father. He seemed to watch it over and over again, until his laughter shook his whole body. Harry laughed softly, turning the page.

It was them, together. They were dancing together, Tonk's hair flying around as Remus spun her in a circle. Harry felt this throat choke. It had reminded him so forcefully of his mother and father, dancing in almost the exact same way…

Teddy let out a dramatic "ohhh" and stood up, observing the photograph. Harry sat on the couch, fighting his emotions. He could hear clanging coming from the kitchen; Ginny was surely cooking. She walked through the door, just in time to catch teddy ask-

"Who is that man?"

Harry shook out his trance. He sniffed, looking at the photograph, which took him a moment to register.

"That…" he said "That's Sirius Black,"

Ginny looked at him. She had helped put that photo album together, and knew for a fact, there was no picture of Sirius in there. She walked over and dropped to her knee next to Teddy. She grabbed the album, and sure enough, there he was; his handsome face young and lively, grinning and his eyes shining. He was standing with his arms wrapped around Remus and James. They looked about 15.

She looked at Harry, "Did…did you put that in there?"

Harry shrugged, shaking his head.

"Serious Black," he repeated. He looked at Harry. "you're godfather?"

Harry nodded. Teddy gasped. "And you're my godfather!" he cried.

Ginny laughed as Harry pulled Teddy on his lap. "That is correct," he said. Teddy yawned, rubbing his eyes and resting his head on Harry's chest.

"Oh don't even think about it," Ginny said, knowing her husband's habits of falling asleep while on the couch. "You're going to bed," she said, picking Teddy up. Harry didn't move. He watched as they disappeared out the room, his throat surprisingly tight.

Sometimes it would hit him, other times it wouldn't. But he never realized just how much he missed Sirius, Remus, his father…

And poor Teddy, he thought. He knew what it was like, growing up without a mother or father…a godparent seems like the closest thing at the time…

He picked up the picture, wiping his nose. Sirius was grinning up at him, his arm slung around Remus. Remus was smiling, waving at the camera, as his father gave the thumbs up. Ginny walked back in, sensing something was bothering him. She plopped on the side of him, kissing his cheek and grabbing his hand.

He let out a yawn, giving the picture one last look.

He could have sworn he saw Sirius's picture wink at him.


	5. Lily and James

**Now, a little Lily and James.**

"I don't care Alice!" I cried. "Potter is an arrogant toe-rag! I will _never _go out with him!"

My voice echoed through the hall. Every head turned to look at me, and I flushed. I could feel Severus's gaze on the back of my neck, and felt as if I had swallowed a brick. I knew he could sense the lie in my words. The lie that I was so unwilling to admit was true, even to myself…No matter how hard I tried to keep up my act, I couldn't help but notice Potter…

…how his crooked smile always makes my heart stop…his messy, raven hair, sticking up every which way…his big, brown eyes…

There was a commotion from behind me. I whipped around just in time to see James stand up, pushing his plate away. He stormed out the hall, slamming the doors behind me. I heard Severus let out a laugh from the Slytherin table, and anger bubbled in me. I was nothing but a stupid mudblood to him, why would he find this amusing?

Alice looked at me through round eyes. I stared back at her, trying not to let my face look guilty. Sirius had stood to follow, but Remus had pulled him down.

"Lily!" she hissed, looking at me. People were still staring at me, and I shifted.

"What?" I whispered back, my face as red as my hair.

For one mild moment, I though Alice was going to continue to lecture me about Potter. I had already made it clear I would never go out with him, even if he did change, like she was convinced…

She looked around the hall, then leaned closer. "You didn't hear?"

My heart dropped. I knew everyone could tell I felt guilty, no matter how hard I tried to hide it.

"Hear what?" I asked. She looked suddenly solemn as she lowered her voice.

"His parents were killed just yesterday." She said. I felt the blood drain out of my face, and felt light headed. "For being blood-traitors."

"Oh my god," I whispered. I suddenly stood up from my seat. I needed to talk to him, to apologize…

I ran down the aisle, throwing myself into the door, nearly crying from guilt in the process. How could I have been so senseless? I should have noticed how James was not his usual self today…cracking jokes…laughing….

"James!" I yelled, once I neared Hagrid's hut. I could see his figure sitting by the lake, and nearly threw myself at him. "James- Im so sorry- I had no idea-"

He whipped around to look at me, and I stopped dead in my tracks. His eyes were rimmed red, and fresh, hot tears fell from his face. I let out a sob; it must be tough to lose a parent, never mind two of them…

"It's okay," he said, his voice thick. His voice was cold as he turned his head on me. "You didn't say anything I didn't already know."

I swallowed hard. "James- I don't"

But my voice died in my throat. It was true. He did know what I kept saying; though, he didn't know how much my feelings for him have changed…

I sat down beside him, staring at the lake with him. He looked at me. "I know you're not hear for you're health," he snapped "What do you want?"

I looked back at him. "I…I just wanted to apologize." I said softly, "I had no idea…I shouldn't have said that…"

He laughed. "Why not? It's true. I am an arrogant toe-rag, and always will be." He shook his head, looking down.

"You were," I corrected. I could not believe I was admitting this. "You use to be. But you grew up. And I couldn't help but notice that."

After a few moments at which James and I simply looked over the lake, I said softly "How did it happen? Your parents.."

"Voldemort murdered them," he said, his voice cold and hallow. He sniffed, wiping his nose. "Because there blood traitors."

I nodded slowly, biting my lip; yet it was useless. I felt a tear fall from my own face. I had spent the last year trying to convince myself that Potter had not changed, and yet, here I am now, unable to deny how much he's grown, how mature he became…

"I'm sorry," I said suddenly, unable to hold it in any longer. He looked at me, and it took all my will power not to look at his lips…"For everything. For you're parents. For being so inconsiderate. For believing you were an arrogant, toe-rag…"

He leaned in closer. "You don't have to apologize," he said softly "I already knew. I could tell it was all just an act. You were just trying to convince yourself otherwise. I knew you'd come around…."

I sighed, wiping my eyes. "Too bad I found out the wrong way," I muttered. He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"There is no 'wrong way'" he said "Heck, I've been a git all my life, and I would say you were pretty smart for finding out this way,"

He grabbed my hand, and I gasped. He looked at me and smiled, knowing he got the reaction he wanted. "But it doesn't matter how you figured out I've changed." He said, leaning, yet again, closer. "You did in the end, right? And that's all that matters…"

His blood shot eyes closed, and I felt myself do the same. And for the first time, my lips met his. To my surprise, I did not mind. It did not feel out of place, and I knew, in that moment, I loved James Potter.


	6. Ginny and Harry

Ginny and Harry! Enjoy xD

The stars were gleaming brightly in the dark night sky. I could hear Harry's calm, peaceful, breathing next to me, as we rocked slowly back and forth in the hammock. I could tell by the calm expression on his face, he was thinking back to the moments in our previous year; the stolen hours by the lake, in between classes, studying…

I sighed, turning to look at him. "Beautiful, isn't it?" I said softly. He did not look at me, just continued to stare at the stars.

I could tell he was having one of those moments; the moments when he didn't feel like Harry Potter, when he felt normal, and felt as if it was too good to be true…

There was a sudden lump in my throat. "Have you ever thought about life, you know, after the war?"

Through the corner of my eye, I saw his forehead crease in thought. He shook his head slowly. "No, I reckon I never thought about that,"

I bit my lip, rolling on my side to examine his face. He still did not turn to look at me. "And why?" I asked, reaching up to touch his hair. His eyes closed at my touch, and for a moment, I knew I got him to forget about his promise to Ron, that he would keep his distant…

"I just…I don't know,…" his voice faltered "I just don't think I'm going to make it out alive."

I pulled away my hand, stung. "Don't say that," I snapped. The lump in my throat growing bigger. "Please don't say that,"

He finally looked at me, and my voice died in my throat. His green eyes were a vibrant and dark, and nearly took my breath away.

"It's the truth," he said, propping himself onto his elbow. From a distance, the light to the burrow went out, and only the light from the moon and stars eliminated his face. I preferred it this way; it was easier to hide my tears, if they did jump out unexpectedly

"I mean, this is Voldemort were talking about Ginny," he said, and suddenly he seemed distant, like he always did when we discussed Voldemort. He seemed to remember the danger that lie ahead of him, and the affect it had on other people.

"And?" I said, my voice calm yet loud in the quiet night. He shushed me quickly, casting a look to the burrow, before turning back to me. I lowered my voice. "You've been able to escape him plenty of times, why is this different?"

"And that's just it! Escape him, yes, but defeat him?" he asked. I sighed, laying back down on the hammock. He did the same, and a terrible sadness seemed to sit on us like frost. He was right, in truth, but that didn't mean he had to doubt his survival…

"You have to come back," I said, my voice soft and suddenly high. "You have to. I can't- I don't know what I'd do-"

He grabbed my hand. "I can't make any promises, Gin. But I can tell you- if theres one thing I've learned…its that the people we love never truly leave us…"

I shook my head, "Is that suppose to reassure me?" I asked, and he let out a small smile. It did not fully reach his eyes, like it use to when we were together…

I leaned into him, and he did the same. His eyes were dazzling in the moonlight as we moved closer, and closer together; I felt myself smile as his lips were inches from mine…

And then he stopped. I opened my eyes, and he sighed, shaking his head. I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

Yet, all I could do was hope…just hope that what Harry said was not true…and he will make it out alive, in the end.


	7. The Granger Reunion

Reunion

I took a deep breath, a warm summer breeze tossing my curls in my face. Something was burning in my chest like wildfire…happiness, anxiety, nerves…I did not know. I did know, however, that just beyond that peach yellow door stood the two people I longed to see for over 7 months.

Yes, I was worried. How could they ever forgive me? I mean, the last thing they could remember was a wand in their face as I muttered words they never will understand. My heart clenched…would they forgive me?  
>But I shook my head, taking in a sharp breath. No, even in my heart I knew they would never shut me out. If there was one thing this journey did to me, it was helping me understand a mother and fathers love. I realized that when Harry and I sat at Godrics Hallow, staring at the graves of Lily and James Potter…parents who died for their son's life…<p>

I almost laughed. Here I was, obliviating their minds…some daughter I was. But I knew in truth, I had no choice. Harry needed me, the Wizarding World needed me, and to think of it, so did the muggles. I just hope they understood that as well…that all along I was just trying to protect them…

I put my wand in my pocket, hoping against hope, that what I am about to do is not impossible. I raised my arm as if to knock, but it was suddenly wrenched open. I nearly gasped at the sight, taking a step back.

"I couldn't help but notice you standing on my doorstep, young lady. May I help you?"

I stared, open mouthed at my father. A lump formed in my throat, and It took a few seconds for me to spit out what I must say.

"Y-yes. Er, I was just…just wondering if we could have a…a moment." I said, still staring at my father for the first time in over 7 months. It took every ounce of will power not to run at him, hug him…"Please." I added, my voice breaking in the pregnant silence. My father eyed me over his glasses, an expression on his face I knew all too well…missed all too well…

His gaze dropped and he sighed. "Come on in."

It took me a moment to register his words, and gaining my control, I followed him through the door. The house was decent, an average sized living room which connected to the kitchen by a long hallway. The stair way was directly in front of the door, which I noticed, held no photos or frames. Now that I look around, there are no pictures anywhere…

"So what is it I can help you with, my dear?"

My head shot to the doorway of the dining room, and I gasped. "Mom.." I said, unable to hold back. She looked at me, and smiled. Tears were building in my eyes, but I blinked a few times to swipe them away.

"Excuse me?" she asked kindly, her voice soft and kind as she observed me. I stared at her, my mouth moving like a fish until I choked out….

"Hello…"

She looked to my father who shrugged, and her smile faded. She turned back to me, curious. "And you are-?"

"Hermione." I said, and something flicked in her eyes. "Hermione Granger."

They exchanged a look, then both heads turned back to me.

"Is there something we can do for you?" mom asked, placing her book down which she had been holding tight to her chest. Dad ripped his glasses off, folding them and placing them on the coffee table.

I clapped my hands on my side, rocking on my feet. "There's a lot you can do for me, actually." I said softly, gazing up at them.

"Excuse-?"

"Can we- can we go the table and talk?" I asked, cutting him off. I just wanted to get the worst over with…

"Sure" he said, pulling out a chair for my mother and I. I nodded at him, folding my hands together as I stared up at them. Not sure how to begin, I simply pulled out my wand.

They stiffened, as if ready for me to pull out some kind of weapon…well, muggle weapon at the least. We all seemed aware at what danger this thing could do…separate loved one, for instance…

"A stick?" asked my father, raising his eye brows. I coughed awkwardly, holding it up in my hand.

"This isn't a stick."

"What is it?"

I looked at my mother, slightly apprehensive. She simply stared back at me, and my heart sank. Dumbledore was right, in a sense…war did tear people apart, under any circumstance…

I raised it to my father's face, and he stood up. My mother too, looked panicked as I stood with him. "What-?"

"Dad, please-" I said, wanting nothing more than to reverse the memory charm. My father stared at me, and my mother momentarily paled.

"What did you just say?"

I looked at my mother, then at my mother, realizing my mistake. Without time to explain, or panic, I raised the wand and cried the spell. My mother gasped at the white light that emitted from my wand, and without a second thought, I turned it one her and did the same.

For a moment, I sat, my wand raised at the two adults; they were panting, and as I stared at them, aware that something was different, something was changing….

My mother looked at me, reconization reflected in her eyes, and I left out a sob. She remembered, the spell worked…Instant tears spilled down my eyes as I ran at her. I threw myself into her arms, burying my face in her grip and sobbing into her shoulder. Nothing, no words could describe what it felt like to be held In her embrace, for her to know my name, her to care I'm here…

I looked at my father, who was staring at us , bewildered."Dad.." I sobbed, pulling away from my mother and throwing myself at him. He simply hugged me back, gazing at my mother, who looked concerned.

"Hermione?" she asked softly, and a fresh wave of tears engulfed me. My name, she knew it, they knew it…

I took a step back, sniffing as I stared at them.

"Dear, what is it?" asked my father, but I didn't know where to begin. "In fact," he said, gazing around the house "Where are we?"

My mother seemed just as confused as him. They looked like they had just woken up, which I'm sure that's how it must feel.

I gulped. "Australia…"

Mom gasped, but dad was momentarily distracted. He had spotted the newspaper he had been reading moments before I arrived, though he would not know that…

"There had to be a mistake…this says its May 10th…dear…." He looked at me, at the wand in my hand, then at my mother. He ran to the window, gazing up at it, then turned to me.

"What's going on Hermione?" he asked, slightly cross. I flicked my wand, the lights turning on in the room and plopped on the seat.

"Im sorry Mom, Dad." I mumbled, willing myself not to cry. "I did this,"

I saw my mother look at my father, eyes narrowed. "Did…did what, dear?"

I sniffed, looking at my parents. Through my worries, and fears, one thing was clear. Though they may be angry, like they were putting on, but there love and relief will override that in the end. With these reassuring thoughts, I stuffed my wand in my pocket and began to tell the tale of our journey. Beginning, and ending, with the still standing Hogwarts, and the great people that fought to keep it that way.


	8. Neville's Speech

This is based off of Neville's Speech in Deathly Hallows part 2, along with the display of Harry's body to Hogwarts(: Hope you like it, because it's my favorite scene throughout the movie!

The sun was just setting over the burrow, it's rays igniting the bright green glow of the grass. Though the yard was empty, voices seemed to carry through the dawn- breaking the silence as everyone talked and rejoiced. The burrow was full- the Weasleys, Harry, Luna, Neville, - and not even the constant cleaning of Mrs. Weasley could help the place from overcrowding..

Their voices sprang to the attic, a place at which, I currently sat.

"It's here somewhere" I whispered, my breath giving off frost in the air. I moved a box to the side, then another, and another-

"Lumos" James spoke into the dark. I whipped around to look at him, along with Albus, Rose and Hugo.

"You just used underage magic!" I hissed at him

He stared back, then shrugged. "I don't think it matters much over Christmas vacation."

I saw Rose's eyes gleam in the wand light "The Trace doesn't just..come off you over vacation, you git!"

I shook my head, turning back to the boxes. "It has to be here somewhere.." I mumbled

The roar of laughter from the kitchen caused us all to freeze, shivering yet standing still.

"Guys I'm freezing. And were going to get caught.." whimpered Rose, shivering, while James rolled his eyes.

"Just find the bloody time turner and all will be well.." he said, kicking aside a box as he shifted our brooms around.

"I mean, what if we change something? Like- the life of our parents…we would never be born…or what if we stop the defeat of Voldemort -"

"Hey guys- I, I think I found it!" cried Hugo, lifting up something that gleamed in the dark. I turned around, watching as James turned his wand on the objected and gasped.

I jumped over a set of boxes, just as Rose and Albus ran up behind Hugo. James gently took the necklace in his hands. "You did…" he said, staring at it in amazement.

He looked at all of us, our breath mingled in the cold as we stared back at him.."You know what this means?"

I gulped, "We're going to the Final Battle"

We all exchanged looks, our faces inches apart, shining from the tip of James's wand. This meant more than it seemed- a lot more. We were going to the Battle Of Hogwarts- the most memorable event in history- to watch our parents fight…

"Ready?" he asked, and after a second, we all nodded, our breath mingling in the cold.

He wrapped the necklace around all of us. "22 years? Right?"

"Yea.." I shivered, my stomach swooning as I prepared..

The time turner chimed, and James, ever so slowly, counted the years off.

"13...14...15.."

The world was changing around us. I turned my head every which way, staring at the blur of colors and light from every direction..the surface under my knees vanishing…

"16..17...18.."

Voice, screams- whirls of colors flew around me-

"19..20...21!"

The world came to a stand still, causing me to stumble forward over unknown rubble. Hoping against hope all went well, I quickly picked myself up. James, Hugo, Rose and Albus were slowly standing, swiping their pants as Hugo adjusted his glasses. I ran over, breathing hard as Jame's threw the Cloak over all of us. "Okay guys, you know the drill. Stay. Under. The Cloak- and don't make a-"

But he broke off suddenly, gazing up at the sky. I followed his gaze and my stomach seemed to hit the floor: Hogwarts. Not that you could really call it that anymore. It was broken and burning; junks of it's walls plastered all around the courtyard, which held bodies and blood. I paled, grabbing James and Hugo's wrist to keep myself steady. I had never seen such a sight. It was surreal; the sky clouding over just as the moon reflected was remained of it.

Rose whimpered behind me, and I felt her and Albus's head roaming the other side of the courtyard. We made no attempt to move, our bodies numb. Where was Dad? Mom? The battle? Had we traveled back to early? But as I turned to James, ready to tell him we missed it and had no desir e to see it now, footsteps issued from the Great Doorway.

Professor Longbottom. His hair was a mess, blood trickled down his forward as he walked forward with a limp. I covered my hand over my mouth to prevent whatever sob was building in my chest. He leaned down, picking up what seemed to be the sword of Gryffindor amongst rocks and rubble, then stared within it's depth.

A cloud passed over the moon, the lighting shining suddenly amongst the grounds. Neville looked up, the squinted, and unconsciously, I followed his gaze.

What looked to be a mass of hundreds of cloaked men walked toward us, striding their way closer to Hogwarts, and I knew immediately, they were not welcome. My body shook with nerves as I watched them come closer, another figure becoming clear-

"Hagrid…" breathed Albus in my ear. I squinted, my breath catching as I noticed the man next to Hagrid. Voldemort. He wore a smile on his face, look triumphant, and my brain swam. Voldemort should not look that happy, not when today is the day he is suppose to die- the day all was over…

The door's opened once more, and my breath caught. It was mom, I knew instantly, by her face and red hair. She looked exactly the same, just much younger- which she was. Grandpa followed up right behind her, and she pulled up beside Neville, who still had not stirred. More people piled out, staring at the oncoming Death Eaters…why was no one pulling out wands? No one trying to defend Hogwarts…?

"Neville," asked mom, catching up to him "Neville, who is that?"

My eyes wandered to where everyone else stood. Everyone looked battleworn; their clothes torn, cheeks dirty and scratched…Aunt Hermione was there, followed by Uncle Ron, Uncle George and Grandma. They stayed some distance away from Mother, Neville and Grandpa, all breathing hard and quick.

"Neville, who is that?" asked Mom again, her voice rising and filling with sudden urgency "In Hagrids arms?"

And for the first time I looked up to Hagrid to truly see what was in his arms, and felt as if all the wind had been sucked out me. "Dad…" I croaked softly, unaware of Albus's sob, James's cry, and Rose's moan..("What have we done…")

"Harry Potter," boomed Voldemort's voice throughout the silent court, "Is dead!"

"Nooo! NO!" screamed mom, making a break to Dad. Grandpa quickly reacted, catching her by the arm just in time to save her from Voldemort's curse. Grandpa dragged her back, just as tears streamed down her face and my own.

"Stupid girl! Harry Potter is dead! From this day forth, you put you're faith in me!"

No one moved. Not even mother. Her hair hung in her face as she stared after my father; Voldemort turned to his Death Eaters, arms spread out as he gloried "Harry Potter is dead!"

Laughter bounced off what remained of the walls of Hogwarts. I let out a sob, tears falling freely down my face. Dad could not be dead, he couldn't. He was suppose to fight, win, defeat this awful man who murdered for leisure…

"And now is the time to declare yourselves.." he said, turning back to the Hogwarts fighters. "Come forward and join us…or die"

And with a fierce rush of pride, no one moved. Mother stared after Voldemort, shaking with fury, and I knew she would rather die than take another step closer to him. Aunt Hermione's face screwed up with tears, just as Uncle Ron gripped his wand. Luna was there, I noticed, along with many others; Professor McGonagall, Flitwick…no one moved. They just stared after him, sick yet defiant.

"Draco!" hissed a voice, and I turned my head to find Malfoy and his wife, standing at the brink of Death Eaters. He held out his shaking hand and Draco simply stood still; he seemed to battle with his emotions for a bit, the faltered and stepped forward. Hogwarts tour their gaze from him, staring miserably back at Voldemort. I tried not stare at my father's limp body- cradled by Hagrid as he sobbed.

"Well done Draco! Well done!" said Voldemort, and to my horror, he stuck out his arms in what looked to be a very awkward hug. Draco simply walked into him, disgusted, and did not return the favor. Silence fell upon the castle as Draco joined his family, and no one seemed to move or breathe in that moment.

That was until, footsteps issued from Neville. I watched as he limped forward, the Sorting Hat held limply to one side and his wand gripped in the other. I saw Aunt Hermione looked restrain, battling with her tears as she faced forward and watched him walk closer.

"Well I must say I expected better" said Voldemort simply, and James shook with grief and fury beside me.

Neville did not look up, but simply spoke in a soft yet brave voice "I'd like to say something."

Voldemort laughed. "And what Is you're name?"

"Neville Longbottom" he said simply, and the surrounding Death Eaters began to laugh earnestly.

"Well Neville, Im sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say, Neville."

And for the first time, Neville looked up, straight into the merciless snake eyes and said "It doesn't matter that Harry's gone."

"Stand down, Neville" snapped Seamus, who stood beside Uncle Ron. Neville turned to look at him and the crowd. "People die everyday. Friends. Family" He took a deep breath, shaking his head. "Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us" He turned even more to look at Mom, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron, who's chest were rising and falling as they fought their tears. He pointed to his chest and said softly "In here." He looked at Uncle George "So is Fred. Remus, Tonks." Two tears poured down my face, and I heard Rose let out a sob. "They didn't die in vain!" he yelled loudly, something stirring in his eyes. He turned to stare viciously at Voldemort, his voice dripping with defiances. "But you will! Cause you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat! For all of us!"

And to my astonishment, and everyone else's, he reached into the Sorting Hat and pulled The Sword Of Gryffindor out, which gleamed momentarily in the moonlight before it was held infront of him. "THIS ISN"T OVER!"

But before I had time to even gasp, to back away, or run, there was a plop as Dad fell out of Hagrid's arm. For one mad moment I thought Hagrid had dropped him, but to my delight Dad jumped up. He threw himself sideways , yelling "Reducto!" as spell collided with the ground by Voldemorts feet. Voldmorts face showed pure hatred and anger as he stared at Dad, who began to run as fast as he could, down the Hall.

"AH!" cried Voldemort, slashing his wand a variety of times after Dad, causing the building behind him to explode with each slash. Everyone was in full force now, rejoicing only for a moment as the battle continued. I turned to James, who fumbled with the time turner around his neck, then threw it around us. With one last glimpse of the battle, we were gone; flying away in a range of colors and wind. I was gasping for breath, my heart pounding in my chest as my knees hit solid ground. I sat, panting in the cold attic of the Burrow, just as the others caught their breath and took in everything that happened.

"Why did we leave?" asked Albus, swiping sweat off his face.

"Because" panted James "We couldn't defend ourselves in the battle without giving away our presense"

Rose stood, shaking, as she hugged herself. Her teeth were chattering and her face was white, and she stared at us all. "We should-" she began, but another roar of laughter from downstairs cut her off.

"-get to bed before anyone notices were gone?" Hugo finished "Good idea."

We all slowly got up, our footsteps quiet and slow due to the numbness our bodies seemed to have gone into. But as I put on my pajamas and crawled into my bed, I couldn't help but mentally curse myself. What had I expected? Flowers? Butterflys? But I knew it didn't matter what I expected and what I saw, because what mattered was where it led. They fought for our generation and their future, and that's more than anyone could ask for. I sighed, pulling my blankets up to my chin, my eye lids drooping.

I mad e a mental note to thank my parents tomorrow morning…for everything they did…what they fought for…so we could live in a world of piece…


	9. Unforgivables

"…shove off!" roared a deep voice. Neville turned around, his heart in his throat, only to see a first year fly through the air, and hit the Hall walls.

His anger mounted. "Aye, Crabbe! Pick on someone your own size, will ya? If that's even possible."

Usually Neville didn't pick fights. Usually he wasn't in such a sour mood. But today was an exception. Nothing was going right. Nothing at all. Not to mention he had Carrow next. That never helped tamper ones mood.

Crabbe turned on Neville. "What was that, Longbottom?"

"Ya heard me!" he said, picking up the first year, yet not taking his eyes of the fat idiot in front of him. "What? Too much fat in that ear of yours?"

Crabbe made a move for his wand. Neville reacted instinctively.

"Longbottom! Crabbe!"

Professor McGonagall had cleared the space between them in less than three seconds. "Put your wands down, now." She said sternly, watching as Neville pocketed his wand. "And that will be 10 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"Yeah," said Neville, bending down to pick up his book bag and swinging it over his shoulder. "As if house points mean anything anymore."

He stalked away, giving himself no time to see McGonagall's face faltered, and press into that thin line it always does.

"Neville?" asked Seamus, as they made their way through to Dark Arts. "What was that?"

Neville scowled. "Just Crabbe being his Crabbey self."

Seamus nodded, taking a seat next to him, just as the doors burst open. Neville whipped around quickly. Yet it was not Amycus's mouse-like face that caught his attention. It was the red-head just beyond the door, in the Hall way, standing next to a blonde- head girl.

"Be good…" mouthed Ginny, and Luna nodded, holding her books tightly to her chest. He didn't even have time to nod before the doors swung back and shut them out. He grimaced, then plopped forward again.

"Today," began Amycus, swinging the chalkboard across the class with such a force Neville was surprised the wheels didn't fall off. "We will be reviewing…"

He began to write words across the board. Finally he moved to the side, revealing two words: The Unforgivables.

The temperature in the room seemed to drop at least ten years. Carrow had a nasty grin on his face: he had gotten the reaction he wanted.

"Who would like to share with me the first one?"

No one moved. No one breathed. Carrow laughed. "Playing dumb, are we? Very well then."

He pulled out his wand, and Seamus fidgeted next to him. Neville thought momentarily back to fourth year, when Mad-Eye had performed the spell on a spider…for some reason, he could seem Carrow being less kind…

But to his relief, Amycus simply tapped the wand in his hand. "There's the Imperius Curse. The power to control others. The Killing Curse. Pretty self- explanatory. And the Cruciatus Curse, personally my favorite. Who wouldn't want to play with their bait just a little bit, eh? No fun just killing 'em off, you know?"

Seamus was shaking beside him. Neville took many deep breaths. He must not lose his temper…he must not lose his temper…He had promised McGonagall…he promised…

Crabbe gave a delighted grunt, and Carrows eyes lit up.

"But you already knew that. Now, lets see…lets see…"

Neville's eyes were closed. He was shaking in anger. He was breathing in and out-

"Brown. Stand up."

Neville's breathing grew faster. From a distance, he heard the slide of a chair, and hesitant footsteps. Yet every pore in his body seemed to pound as he heard- "Crucio!"

His yes shot open. The class was in an up roar. Other than the Slytherins, however, who stood on their tip-toes and leaned over their tables to get a better look.

"…please! Stop!" someone was screaming. Or many, perhaps. But Neville was beyond speaking. His heart was in his stomach, pounding painfully in every part of his body-

Yet what angered him most was the sick pleasure on Amycus's face once he lifted the curse. Lavendar stumbled up, practically crawled back to her desk, and buried her head into Parvati's chest.

"But that's not the point." He said. His eyes roamed the room, and rested on Neville for a fraction of a second. "You know what it looks like. What it feels like. You're here to learn it. To practice it."

He felt the eye's of Dumbledore's Army turn to him, yet he was hopeless. He could see no way out of this. No way-if only he could talk to Seamus…but even he knew he had nothing. No hope of getting away, stopping-

"Longbottom!" cried Carrow sharply. Everyone jumped. Neville stared back at him.

"Please stand."

He hesitated. Then after a second, did as he were told. He felt Seamus stare at the table beside him.

"I believe you're familiar with this little guy?" he sneered, a grin plastered on his ugly face. Neville slowly lifted his face to stare at the same first-year he had saved from Crabbe. Carrow had his arms on his uniform, and was watching Neville apprehensively.

Neville, through the pounding of fear and anger, played it cool. "Yes. I am."

Carrow watched Neville for a few seconds, then licked his lips madly. "Great…good…now, class. You'll all get your turn. But you must wait. Longbottom, on the count of three, I want you to raise your wand, and say clearly, "Crucio.""

Neville didn't react. He didn't move. But he felt his face drain of color, as he stared at Carrow in disbelief.

"What?" asked Amycus softy, shoving the first-year forward. "Don't want to? Well, you must. No choice. Or do you have some big- bad plan to save all your little friends?"

Neville felt his inside's flip. Occumencly. He forgot. Well, Amycus mis- read him, then. He had said they had no plan. No way out of this-

"Now." whispered Carrow, watching Neville closely. "Do as I say. Or the wand turns on you."

Silence fell in the classroom. Neville looked from Lavendar, to the first year, and to Carrow. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, his mother and father s face drifted into sight. He shook his head, slapping his wand on the desk.

"No. No, I won't."

His voice was not demanding, nor loud, or soft. It was a simply statement. Simple sentence. Yet it meant so much. Everyone in the room stiffened. Carrow raised his wand.

"I beg to differ?"

Neville set his jaw. "I said no. I won't do it."

His heart pounding fiercely, he only had a split second to think, before Amycus had turned the wand on him. He didn't hear the word, but saw his mouth move. Saw his face turn into that twisted evil smile as it boar into his eyes-

And then the pain came, yet he did not care. Because he would not, in a million years, ever say the words that took his parents away from him. And his screams echoed through his head, through the classroom, through the whole of Hogwarts, and lasted longer than he expected. Yet he knew, even as he did before, that if the curse was lifted, and he was given the same options again, his answer would not change. It never would. Not even to the death.

Because what's the worst that could happen? Him landing a bed next to his parents in St. Mungos? He almost welcomed the idea.

**Just because I Love Neville3 Please review!**


	10. After the Battle

So thank you to all the reviews! They mean a lot! Keep giving suggestions! Speaking of which, I will be getting to work on the story someone requested, "Lily Evan goes to Slytherin", but I just had to get this story out first! Its short, yes, but I hope you like it!

Peace.

That's what it was.

But it didn't feel right.

The black was everywhere. Beautiful, peaceful, bliss; yet it didn't feel in place. Slowly, I blinked. Once, twice, three times…

Everything was a blur. My eyes were heavy, like I had not slept in days, yet a slight twinge of sunlight shot through the windows-

The Hospital wing.

The Hospital Wing?

I shot up, wincing and throwing my hand to my chest, which had given a rather excruciating pound. Breathing fast and hard now, I allowed my eyes to train around the room; my heart did a flip.

Ginny. Right next to me. Her leg was bandaged up…Luna, asleep as well, sporting many cuts and gashes…Neville, his nose swollen as if just mended, his eyes shut in a state of peace-

And then it all came back to me. The Battle, the fight, the flash of purple light-

Then I had fallen. I had blacked out; woken to this…

I had no time to ponder on any more thoughts before the door to the Wing opened. I turned just in time to see a familiar mane of red hair peek around the door.

"Ron!" I squealed, relief shaking through my body in such a powerful wave. I got up, ignoring the pain in my chest, which I'm sure is where the spell had hit me, and threw my arms around him. It was not until I broke away did I realize something was wrong.

"Ron-?" I said, my smile fading immediately. "What is it? What's wrong?" A fresh wave of panic surged through me as I looked around the room, trying to follow Ron's stare. Luna, Nevile, Ginny, Ron and myself were here, but-

"Where's Harry?" I breathed, my voice breaking. Something was not right. Was he okay? Had something happened-?

"He's in our dorm." He said, his voice full. He was very pale.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"It's Sirius." Said Ron suddenly; he knew I would ask sooner or later what was wrong. I looked at him, my heart pounding painfully in my chest.

"What…what about him? He wasn't actually there…was he?" I asked, my voice shaking. Ron's face screwed up, and he took a deep breath.

"No. He wasn't."

I opened my mouth, but Ron continued. "The Order showed up," he said simply. "Or so I hear. I haven't been completely, er, right, until this morning."

He was beating around the bush. He gulped, running a hand through his hair; he looked suddenly older than he was. I watched him walk over to Ginny's bed, stare at her for a bit, then turn back to me.

"He's dead."

I had heard wrong. I knew I did.

"What?"

"He's dead."

I collapsed back onto the bed. I shook my head fiercely. "No…"

Ron looked over at me. He nodded. "Bellatrix." He said simply.

I threw my face into my hands, and suddenly I was crying. Crying more than I had ever cried in a while. From a distance, I heard Ron walk to me; I felt his arms around me, but he did not say anything. I continued to cry. For Sirius. For Harry…

It was not until Ginny began to stir did I wipe my face with my hands. I sniffed, my eyes puffy and red; Ron had taken to sitting on the chair beside the chair, staring off at the window.

The doors burst open, revealing none other Madam Promfey. From what seemed far away I heard her welcome Ginny, who had sat up. She looked confused, and my heart clenched.

"What happened?" she said, rubbing her head. She looked from my face to Ron's, horrified. I shook my head, more tears falling down my face, and found I did not have the voice to answer.


	11. Lily Snape

**SO for this one, I BEG you do not be too critical. Bend your imagination a bit, and pretend that "Potter", and "Snape," come before "Evans" during the Sorting hat! LOL, well enjoy! P.S, these are sort of drabbles through the alternative life of Lily Evans.**

"…and Gryffindor? What is that?" I asked, thinking back to those two obnoxious boys in the previous compartment. The one with the crazy black hair seemed pretty confident about that house.

I saw Severus's face darken. "Euk, Gryffindor. They're supposed to be the brave and daring ones. The heroes, you know?" he spat. I nodded. It seemed like that house; the popular one that only important kids go put into.

"And then there's Slytherin." He said, his voice growing slightly. He sat forward. "That's the house you want to be in."

I stared at him. Slytherin didn't seem so bad. Neither did Hufflepuff, or even Ravenclaw, for that matter.

"I bet you'll be in Ravenclaw…" said Snape, deflating slightly.

"Why?" I asked, remembering how Ravenclaws were the 'smart' ones.

He stared at me incredulously, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I blushed- did he think I was smart?

He turned his head toward the window, and a smile played on his lips.

"What?" I asked, for I had been watching his face for a few minutes.

"Hogwarts." He said. I tore my gaze from his face and gasped. Surely he was right. We were there.

"Evans, Lily!"

I felt myself gulp. I began to walk numbly to the hat and the stool in front of me. I had not even had the chance to glance at Severus before my vision was blackened by its oversized cloth.

It took a moment for me to realize the hat was talking to me.

"…unusual, yes. Not many like you…"

I narrowed my eyes behind the hat. And what did that mean, I wondered.

"Well, Mrs. Evans, you are one of the rare few whom I could place in any house."

Had the hat answered me?

It had answered me. A hat was talking to me.

"…Ravenclaw mind…yes. Oh yes. And tremendous Hufflepuff loyalty. Not to mention major bravery, yet a cunning mind…very cunning mind, indeed…"

It took me some time to realize I was sweating. I knew I would be content with any of these house; they were just labels anyway. Yet in my heart, I wanted to be with Severus, my best friend.

"…well, better be….SLYTHERIN!"

The table to my right began to cheer. It took me a moment, but then I finally realized the Hat had screamed the last part out loud. I nearly laughed in relief, stumbling off the stool and making my way over to the Slytherin table.

Severus was already sitting there. He greeted me with a warm smile, pushing over to save me room. The ceremony only lasted a few more minutes after that, before Severus was shoving custard pie in my mouth, and laughing at one another's happiness.

And then, my heart light and my eye lids heavy, I trotted off to bed.

"Snuff it, Potter." I growled. He as well was shaking with rage.

"You take that back!"

"I said, snuff it Potter!"

It was a shriek, a demand. I whipped out my wand in anger, feeling it sizzle to its breaking point. His was out as well.

"What are you going to do, bloodtraitor?" I shrieked, lifting my wand. His eye's darkened.

"How can you even say that? You're a _muggle-born_ in _Slytherin_-"

I gave a roar of fury and brought down my wand on him. He flew through the air, and laid, panting on the ground, some feet away. I walked over to him, shaking.

"And I'll have you know, my mother was a half-blood." I lied, like I had learned to do in order to get everyone off my back and off my case. He simple lay panting, staring hard at me. I made sure to stomp hard on his fingers before walking away.

Bellatrix roared with laughter by my side. It was contagious, and I did as well, raising my wand a bit higher. The first year cried harder.

"…alright….alright…" said Severus through his tears of laughter. "…stop…before Dumble…dore comes-"

His voice faltered. He straightened up and coughed awkwardly. I turned to him, and my face paled ten degrees. The first year took advantage of the moment and scurried away.

"Ms. Evans, will you please follow me?" asked Dumbledore. His eyes were angry, no longer twinkling. The smile at the corner of his lips was no longer there. I looked from Bella, to Severus, then nodded.

Dumbledore turned on the spot, and I quickly followed.

_I was being expelled…I knew it…I was going back to my stupid muggle family, and my stupid muggle sister…_

He turned swiftly into an empty classroom. I swallowed painfully before entering. My heartbeat was so loud, I was surprised he couldn't hear it.

"I've been meaning to have a word with you, Ms. Evans. Now, however, is not the time to discuss that matter." He looked over his glasses at me, his eyes narrowed. "It seems you have some explaining to do."

I racked my brain quickly, then sighed dramatically. "Professor, that boy….that boy had insulted me. Called me a filthy halfblood, he did."

He nodded, but his eyes did not pass as convinced. He sighed, leaning against one of the desk. "Michael McLaggen? The muggle-born?"

His tone was skeptical. I gulped, opening my mouth to elaborate-

"You are fooling no one, Ms. Evans."

I looked at him sharply, stung. "And what does that mean?"

He sat up, and I took a step back unconsciously. "It means more than you pretend to not know." He lowered his voice. "I understand the Slytherin pride, Ms. Evans, believe me I do. You hold blood- status high. But walking these halls, labeling yourself as someone you're not and harassing those innocent is beyond my tolerance."

My jaw was set. My hands were sweating, yet anger was pounding through my vein. No one told me what to do. No one told me who I was, or what I am. That was my business, and this old man had no right to tell me otherwise.

He stared at me, then after a moment, said softly. "That's my last warning, Ms. Evans. I know you're better than that. You are dismissed."

It took me a moment, but then I swept swiftly from the room. Anger and humiliation was sweeping through my veins so powerfully I was surprised I did not burst from it all.

"Lily!" called a voice. I pulled myself together, staring at Bella and Severus, who were sprinting up the Hall to me.

"What was it? What happened?"

I shook my head as nonchalantly as possible. "Nothing…nothing. Just the old fool being his foolish self."

A slight breeze swept my hair back. Severus grinned lazily at me.

We were sitting by the lake, staring at the clouds and watching first years nearly drown from the Giant Squid.

"Nice day out, huh?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. Weather? He was talking weather?

"Yes. Yes it is." I agreed. I could practically feel anticipation sizzling off of him. I knew. I knew today was the day he would gain the whitz to ask me out. Yet would he? That was the whole reason I agreed to this little outing with him; in the hope he would finally make his move.

My stomach did a flip. Maybe the boy didn't have to always make the move…

"…a bit too sunny, if you ask me-"

"Will you kiss me?"

I hadn't meant to blurt it out. Nor be so blunt.

Severus looked taken a back. I flushed slightly, yet forced myself to look at him.

"W-wha-?" he stammered. I took a deep breath.

"Kiss me." I told him simply. He stopped trying to talk, then looked me full in the face. After a moment in which he searched my face for any sign of a joke, his eyes fell on my lips. My heart did another flip, yet I closed my eyes, and leaned into him.

"Are you sure about this?" Severus asked. I threw my bad over my shoulder, looking back at the castle. The rain was pouring just as hard as ever.

A part of me yearned to run back to the castle, back into those welcoming walls and four bed poster bed-

Yet this is what I wanted more. This was my destiny.

I looked back at Severus, and nodded through the rain. He took my hand, walked us through Hogwarts boundaries, and disapparated.

And as we landed in front of Riddle Manor, I clutched my left hand. I knew it was the last time I would see it like this; plain and unmarked, and felt the urge to watch it one last time.

Severus took a breath as well; then raised one hand, and knocked. The door's contents opened at once.

"Ah, yes….Evans, Severus…we meet alas…" said the Dark Lord softly.

Henry continued to cry.

"Shhh…Henry, shh…" I tried, rocking him on my hip. Narcissa joined my side with Draco, who threw his chunky fist as Henry.

Severus came around the corner.

"Oh, thank god Sev…can you take him real quick-?"

My voice faltered. Something had happened, I could tell, because he was clutching a newspaper in one hand, his wand in the other.

"The Dark Lord was unsuccessful." He said, pale. He turned the newspaper over, and I gasped. There, on the front page, read the lines I had feared sense the beginning of the war:

DARK LORD VANISHES AT POTTER HOME!

"Give me that!" I demanded, handing Henry over to Narcissa, ignoring his calls for his mother.

I read the article closer.

"_It is with great relief and celebration that we inform the public of You-Know-Who's mysterious disappearance. We remain, however, unsure as to what lead to these events other than the destruction and unfortunate death of Alice and James Potter. Their son, however, now bearing nothing but a scar, seems to have become the only know survivor of the Killing Curse, at which was thrown at him by Voldemort before he vanished. As we have already informed, most everything is still unknown and we ca not be sure about much. See page A5 for more information…"_

I looked around the room, paling. Yet, before I had time to even comprehend what I had just read, a sound of shattering glass issued. I pulled out my wand, feeling my heart rise to my throat.

I turned the corner into the Hallway.

"Hello, Mrs. Snape." Said none other than Sirius Black, dressed up in his Auror suit. He looked highly pale, and shaking, no doubt, from the death of his best friend.

I raised my wand, but he had beaten me to it. With a flash of brightest green light, everything was gone.


	12. Christmas Visitors

Harry stared off in the distance; the night sky was cascaded with stars, shimming brightly in the sky. Thick snow fell quickly over the grounds, the chiming churches, and the trees. The lights danced, the air chill, yet no one seemed to mind. The ground was already covered in thick, white snow, which was being crushed by every person walking through the city.

"Everything alright?" asked a voice from his ear. He started, still leaning against the fence, then nodded. Distantly, he heard Christmas carols emitting from the surrounding stores.

"The question is…" he said, turning to look at her, "Are you alright?"

Her eyes shifted; the blazing, hard look vanished, and she looked over his shoulder, to the giant Christmas tree in the center of the city.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She took a deep breathe, her hair thick with white snow. "It's just weird, you know. I don't feel…whole."

A beautiful sadness seemed to have rested upon them; Harry watched as, some feet away, George leaned against a fence. He looked hopelessly, desperately, lost. Feeling a lump in his throat, he turn his attention to Mr. and Mrs. Weasly; they were standing before the Christmas tree, arm in arm, watching it twinkle as their eyes glistened with tears. Some feet away, he saw Ron shove snow in Hermione's face. She gasped in shock, then an evil grin plastered her face. She charged at him, so they both fell in the snow.

Harry smiled slightly, slipping his hand in Ginny's. She needed him, he knew, yet he felt the pain too. Fred was his family, and to have a Christmas without him…

He looked down the main street. It was full of muggles running up and down the street, struggling with bags full of toys, cards, presents-

"Harry…" Ginny breathed suddenly, prodding him with her elbow. "Harry, look…"

Two muggles had stopped, staring at them from across the street. Harry felt his heart sink slightly; they had come here, after all, so they would not be recognized…

The air was so thick with snow, Harry had to squint through his glasses. But by which time, the largest man shouted, "Harry!"

He knew that voice. And through his shock, he felt Teddy pull up by his side, and grab his leg. Through his shock, he felt Ginny's hand tighten on his own.

"Harry…" Dudley finally breathed, swiping a strand of hair our his snow covered face. Backs covered both his arms, along with Petunias. "How are you?"

Did he mention he was shocked? He had not seen them sense their departure at Privet Drive. "I…er…I'm good, thanks." He turned to his aunt in respect, "And how are you, Aunt Petunia?"

She smiled slightly, nodding her head in grace. Harry turned back to Dudley, who was shocked to see, had lost much weight. Dudley smiled at him, "I hear you did it then?"

"Did-? Oh, er, yes. I-I did it." Harry finished lamely, picking up Teddy, who had been tugging on his arm for some time. Ginny watched apprehensively from the side.

"Good," said Dudley firmly, "Glad to see you're alright."

The sincerity in his voice made Harry start. After a second of silence, he saw his aunts gaze fall on Teddy; she looked shocked.

"He uh…he isn't mine," he coughed, and watched her face etch understanding. "Can you say hi, Teddy?"

Teddy laughed, as Harry waved his hand for him. Dudley smiled, "He's cute. Who's is he?"

Harry met Ginny's gaze, and after a second, answered. "He's a friend of mines. They actually…passed…in the war."

Petunia's head shot up, but both her and Dudley seemed shocked to say the least. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

Harry nodded, just as the chimes on the church rang loudly. Midnight. Dudley gasped, looking at his mother, then back at Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry, we must be going. It was nice seeing you." He inclined his head at Ginny, then Harry, then placed his hat on his head. He smiled back at them and hollered, "Merry Christmas!"

They watched their retreating backs vanish through the snow, before turning to each other. Ginny rocked awkwardly on her heels. "Well…that was pleasant."

Harry grinned at her. He actually had to disagree with her slightly; it really was pleasant. Seeing Dudley so…normal, just went to show how much things had changed. He could not elaborate, however, because Teddy had gasped, sliding himself out of Harry's grip.

"Pretty…" he said, running over to Percy, who picked him up and laughed. Harry and Ginny joined them, along with Ron and Hermione, as they watched as the tree's lights began to change colors. George even smiled; that was, until, something fell out of his pocket.

In one second, every muggle in the city had let out a gasp, for a firework had set off.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley scolded, clearly upset. It had been such a perfect moment-

But George looked confused, He felt inside his pocket, and his eyes widened in surprise as more fireworks fell out. They rocketed to the sky.

"George!" Ginny hollered over the thundering of fireworks. He gaped. "I…"

And then they stopped. A silence fell upon the common, as every muggle stood up and looked around. George turned to us.

"I don't know where those came from," he said blankly.

Ron pushed Hermione aside. "Hm…maybe the…_joke shop,"_

"We…I've never designed-"

"Everyone shut up!" Ginny hissed from Harry's ear. She had pointed to the sky, where the smoke hung from the fireworks. Harry followed her gaze, and did a double take.

For there, very clearly in the sky, printed in shining red and green lights, read the simple word:

Fred.

George's face was shocked. "But…but that doesn't make sense…"

Mrs. Weasley's eyes shone with bright tears as she turned to George.

"Didn't you-?" she began, uncertain. He shook his head slowly, gaping.

And then, he smiled. And so did Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley, and Ron, and Ginny, and Percy, and-

Then it was gone. But the words seemed to be etched into the back of Harry's eyes. Teddy climbed up on to him, snuggling in the crook of Harry's neck.

"Pretty…" he mumbled again, his thumb in his mouth. Harry's mouth was dry, and he nodded…because he was positive he wasn't the only one who thought it….who knew it…

That Fred Weasley had been here, with us, tonight.


	13. Astronomy Tower

**WANRING: SUPER MEGA SHORT!**

**His fingers clashed tightly around his wand. His knuckles white, his hand throbbing from the pressure…**

**He had always found comfort in it; a wand was a sense of safety, of protection…**

**Yet tonight was different.**

**In just some time, it would shoot out the two words that was feared beyond most in the Wizarding World.**

**Draco Malfoy was going to become a killer. A cold blooded killer.**

**Even the thought of his fathers proud face, or the Dark Lords respect did nothing to change his dread.**

"**Malfoy!" someone roared. He turned, unfazed, to stare at Weasley. **

"**Ron?" yelled a voice. Ginny and Longbottom rounded the corner quickly. Stopping as they spotted Malfoy as well.**

"**Draco?" his aunt's voice hissed in his ear. He stiffened, what're they going to do? His aunt wouldn't help, no doubt. She stayed true to the Dark Lord till the end- meaning, this was his mission, and his only. It was up to him to do something, and no one else was going to help.**

**Before the others turned the corner, Draco whipped out the Hand of Glory.**

"**Lets go," he whispered quickly, as Weasley and Longbottom gave a cy of shock. They stampede on without a second thought; every step made Draco's stomach turn. He was just that much closer to the moment…**

"**Snape…" hissed Amycus quickly, as they spotted his cape turn a corner. He stopped to stare back at them. His gaze fell on Draco.**

"**Dumbledore is up on the Astronomy Tower…" he mumbled, ignoring the excited fidgeting of the others around them. "He is very weak, but do not underestimate him…understood?"**

**Draco gulped, and nodded stiffly. His hands and face were sweating, as Severus continued to stare at him. Draco was sure he was using Occulimency, yet unlike other times, he could not stop him. He was too weak at the moment, to horrified to think, let alone keep him out of his mind.**

**After a moment, Snape stepped aside. It took a second before Draco realized it was for him. He gulped, taking one step, then another, and soon, they were all walking to the Astronomy Tower, Draco in the lead. Then the door was there, and Draco's heart was in his throat…what he was doing suddenly hit him full force. He was going to kill Albus Dumbledore, he was a murdered, a killer…**

"**Goodluck…" hissed his aunt, bending low to his ear. He nodded, and with a burst of energy and a shove from his aunt, he burst through the door.**

"**Expelliarmus!" he roared, instincts kicking in. He saw the wand fly through the air before he saw Dumbledore; his shock was evident on his pale face, which gleamed in the moonlight. His heart beating fast, he tried to breathe. He wanted to turn, to run, to get as far away as possible from that familiar face, yet he knew, deep down, this was his fate.**

**And that was something you can't run away from.**


	14. The Third Task

"Where the bloody hell are they?" Ron said angrily, slamming back into his seat.

"Patience is virtue, my dear brother…" muttered Fred, picking up a pair of binoculars and looking down at the judges. Ron shot him a look of agitation.

"Are they still fighting?" asked Mrs. Weasley, to spare herself from some Fred-Ron bashing.

"Karakoff left," I replied, peering over the many heads. I caught the back of Snape's black hair, recalling the events of the last hour. It was a strange event, to say the least. Both Snape and Karakoff had jumped up at the same time, hissing in pain, and clutching their forearm. Before I had a chance to see what happened, they were yelling at each other. Dumbledore, of course, being the savior he was, broke it up. But Karakoff seemed angry, even horrified, and simply stormed off the field.

"I just saw him disapperating," said Ginny nonchalantly, biting into some food. "He had his bags and everything."

"He's fled?" asked Ron.

She shrugged. "Seems so. For what though, I have no idea."

I stiffened in my seat, sighing. My stomach was giving off painful knots every few seconds; where was Harry? It had been some time before they heard any source of a fight, or cries of spells or…noise, for that matter. Like they had simply vanished from the maze.

"How do you think Krum is?" asked Bill, clearly an attempt to take our mind off the negative.

"Who cares," said Ron, sitting up. Was it is grudge for Krum, or his concern for Harry, that influenced his attitude? Then again, this seemed to be his retort to Fleur's well- being as well, which was surprising, seeing as he fancied the girl.

The latter must be so. We were all worried about Harry. Where was he?

"What if something's gone wrong?" voiced George in a small voice.

My mouth went dry.

"Don't say that," said Ron simply, his knuckles white against his grip on the seat.

Yet something lingered in the air; the truth. Even as much as we wanted to push it away, out of our minds, the truth came back. Harry Potter- the boy who lived- was always in danger.

"But this is different," said Ginny, slightly pale. She seemed to be taking for her reassurance than everyone else's. "It's Dumbledore. He wouldn't let anything happen-"

There was a pop and a thud. As one, the stands gasped, thousands of feet thundering as everyone stood up to see what happened.

"What is it?" I asked Fred, who had stood up quickly on one of the seats. He brought his eyes to the binoculars, and after a second said "…I…I can't be sure…"

"Give me that!" roared Bill, yanking them Fred, who lost his balance and fell off the seat. Feeling worry pulse through my body with every heartbeat, I felt my patience snapping.

"Lets go," said Ron suddenly, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into the isle. It was dark, and through the commotion of the crowd and the lack of light, I stumbled over the steps.

"Ron-," I gasped slightly, as I caught the faces of everyone. They were tear-streaked and pale in the moonlight. Ron stopped to look at me and clearly seemed to get the picture. He yanked me harder and we began down the steps faster.

"-dead…!-"

"-not moving-"

"Unconcious or-?"

"Ron!" I hollered over the sudden cry of people. He didn't slow down, his pace quickening. The crowd had gone in an uproar, and I knew, in that instant, that something was wrong.

Then there was a clearing, in which I caught a glimpse of the commotion. Dumbledore was bending on the floor, crouched over Harry, who was not moving. It seemed Cedric was there as well, and both seemed to be in bad shape.

"Harry-?" I asked, but the crowd was becoming more and more crowded. No matter how hard we fought, Ron and I were pushed back. Ron shoved, kicked, pushed his way through, still holding my wrist tightly, but to no avail.

"Let me through!" he finally roared in anger. He was close to hysteria, and is scared me. I had never seen him like this and it scared me. "We know them! Let us through!"

His attempts were in vain. Confusion cascaded the grounds and my brain. Something was terribly wrong; Harry wasn't moving, people were panicking-

Not wanting to believe the worse, I tried to get Ron's attention, but one of Krum's friends stood in front of us.

"Vich vone iz your vriend?" he asked Ron, who stopped to look at him. "Ve vone that iz dead, or alive?"

The ground seemed to fall out from under me. Ron paled exceptionally, looking as if he wanted to punch him. Yet I could no longer push away the impossibility of reality- someone was dead. Was it Harry? Cedric? Or neither? Maybe both? My brain wouldn't function, not with people knocking into me, sobbing, screaming-

I stumbled a few steps, and found another clearing. Ron shoved us aside, and through my tears of panic, I saw Dumbledore and Harry again. We stopped short at the sight. Dumbledore had lifted Harry, and for a second, I thought the worse – carrying a dead body away, away from the crowd, to rest- but then Dumbledore stood Harry up.

I felt weak-kneed with relief, even as I watched Harry wobbled a bit. It was then that the shouts were finally audible.

"Diggory-dead!"

"Cedric, gone!"

I didn't know what to do. A part of me was still confused. A part of me shaken with relief, and a part of me flooded with intense guilt-

I felt light-headed, and it wasn't until I had fallen into Ron's arm did I realized I had been falling.


	15. The Prophet

Lily's world seemed to have stopped.

Her tiny, shaking hands slowly covered her stomach. It was barely a bump, barely anything. But it meant so much. So, so much. And that's what hurt her most. She turned her back on the others, looking out to the Quidditch Pitch, but not truly seeing it. Was it true? Could the tiny bundle of joy, that rest barely five months old in her stomach, be destined the savior of the wizarding world?

Of course not. It was impossible. He wasn't even born, and was already labeled the Chosen One, given his life and his path before he even knew what life was…it wasn't….no…it couldn't be…

"But...Albus…" she whispered, her voice shaky. She couldn't speak, would not, because what was the point? Her words were nothing. Nothing to fate, which held no sympathy. She swallowed hard, and a numbness seemed to be sweeping through her body in shock. She leaned sideways onto the table and clutched it for all she was worth.

"Is it possible…that there was a mistake?" she heard James asked softly. She didn't need to turn around to know he was shaking his head solemnly. The image seemed to play through her head, and she squeezed her eyes shut through the impossibility of it all, squeezing the table tighter. It couldn't be….just couldn't be…

"But," came his soft voice, "There is another child the prophecy could refer to."

She turned about slowly, her eyes blazing. She did not look at the shining orb on the table, nor acknowledge it, for she knew she would do nothing but run over there, and throttle it across the room. "Another…?"

"I believe you are familiar with the Longbottoms."

Her veins turned to ice; she felt as if she were falling through the floor. Alice was her bestfriend.

Her knees were suddenly too weak to hold her, and with a moan she fell back into a chair, throwing her hands over her face in despair. James was pale, but took a seat next to her and wrapped his arm about her shoulder.

"Dumbledore…" was all he could manage. He shook his head, biting his lip, and noticed his throat was constricted uncontrollably. There was a moment of silence in which hung empty in the air, and the grief seemed to be tearing them apart, and they all knew what the other was thinking; how is this possible? Not even Dumbledore could defeat such a man, never mind the lives of two young children? The idea was scary and horrible at the same time, and ate at Lily's heart, raw and painful.

"Lily. James." Dumbledore's voice said, and there was something strong in his voice, Lily noticed. It caused her to look up from her hands; her eyes bloodshot but no tears had fallen. "I promise to take any possible part in your childs' safety and guide him as best to my ability."

Lily nodded, despite herself. She didn't even need to ask why he said this, because it seemed James, despite his efforts not to admit it…knew. They just knew, that it wouldn't be Neville Longbottom, but Harry Potter. It was in their heart, in their very core, that the child destined to save everyone rest on the shoulders of her child, who at the moment, was only that.

Silence had descended.

Lily glanced sideways at Remus, at Sirius, and then at James, and before she knew it, she was in their arms, crying, and laughing with relief of it all. They joined in, and their happiness and relief seemed contagious, for everyone had joined it, crying and celebrating and mourning, and even a young boy, who Lily knew as Fred Weasley, joined the fray. He hugged Sirius for a few seconds, before whooping off in another direction, singing a song of war, of love, of loyalty…

of life. Because Harry Potter had done it. Harry Potter, her son, her brave, wonderful son…had done it. And she had never before been prouder in her life. She smiled threw the tears, and wiped her eyes.

Now it seemed, everything was alright.


	16. To the Department of Mysteries!

**So this chapter, and a few others, are not new. They've been sitting on my page, and I'm getting sick of seeing them there, so I put them here. **

"James!-No-don't!" I called after him. But of course, James curiosity always out rules his instinct for safety. So, as I chase full speed after him, I found myself gasp when we collided. "Wha-?"

"Look!" My confusion turned to shock as I stared at the object in his hands "I thought it was some stupid thing, but it's a bloody Time-Turner!"

"James" I growled "Hand it over. Now"

He pulled it behind his back. I felt a splits seconds of anger, until I saw Hugo slowly approach James. He stared, confused, at my triumphed expression, until Hugo ripped the turner from his back.

"Hugo!" He yelled, whipping around and making a grab for the object.

There was a noise from the back door, and I looked up as Dad let Albus and Rose out. "What are you doing?" he called

I stared at him, torn between our safety but yet not to get James and I in trouble. His smile faded as he stared at James and Hugo, who were wrestling for the Time-Turner. "James!" called Albus, just as Rose yelled "Hugo!" But through the confusion and chaos, I felt an unfamiliar pull, heard my fathers cries, and then suddenly nothing.

"Lily!" I stared at my daughter's fading eyes, as it dawned on me what, exactly, James was fighting about. He had somehow, miraculously, found my Time Turner.

I watched in horror as James, Lily, Hugo, Rose, and Albus were engulfed and turned back in time. I sprinted to the spot where they had disappeared, as I heard footsteps behind me. "Harry-Harry! What is it? What's wrong?" came Hermione's frantic voice.

"God- you look awful" she said

"The kids." I gulped. Ron, clearly becoming impatient, cried "What about them?"

"They grabbed Hermione's time turner."

Ginny looked from me to the place where I lay "But-but they were here not five seconds ago!"

Ron paled, cursing as he spoke "That's the one we have been experimenting with at the Ministry. That thing can take them back over 30 years!"

"Ow! James- gerrof!"

"Im over here!"

"Yes, and your crushing my leg. Can you please. Move."

"I would. But Al's crushing my arm-"

"Your stepping on my hair-Ow James! Ow!"

"DAMMIT!" I yelled, mustering all my anger as I pulled myself free from all the weight on me.

"Lily!" cried everyone, as they flew and rolled off one another with a thud

I sat up, dusting my pants off as I looked at our surroundings. Clearly, we traveled through time. James made that much obvious.

"This is- this is the Department of mysteries!" Rose cried, her voice echoing throughout the room.

I looked up, amazed. No one, rarely any workers, were aloud here.

"But why-?

There was a crash from the next room. "Quick!" called James, pulling his fathers invisibility cloak from his pocket "Under here!"

"Good thing we all fit." said Hugo, but was hushed by a variety of "SHHHS!"

"Wait!" called a familiar voice, slightly younger than then normal ""Flagrate!"

"Good thinking," said a second voice, this too was familiar, like she had heard it before "Okay, let's try this one -"

There was a commotion as the door knob turned, and swung open. We all held our breath. But when they came into view, we all gasped.

It was my dad, who led none other then Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Mom, Professor Longbottom, and Mrs. Lovegood in toe. We had clearly been sent to the past, to our parents, to be exact.

"Who's there?" said Dad, a slight dazed expression crossing his face. At first I thought he knew we were here, until he slowly made way to the strange vail in the center of the room.

"Careful!" whispered Aunt Hermione.

As he made his way closer, the rest of us stiffened. It was odd, watching a much younger mom and dad, who were less than 20 feet away.

"Sirius?" Dad spoke. I felt my stomach turn. Sirius. My father had told me about him. He died in the…Department of Mysteries. James and Albus clearly got the picture, and turned to me.

I caught James's eyes, I instantly knew what he was thinking. Save Sirius. His usual hazel eyes, full of happiness and life, had turned cold with hatred. We had been there when dad spoke of Sirius death. The amount of grief was evident in his eyes, and the hatred he felt towards Voldemort practically burned off him.

"We cant" I choked, shaking my head. This was awful. I did not want to watch my father lose his godfather. Not that I would tell them, but I stayed up the following night after dad told us of the event, and listened to his cries as he sat in the armcahir of our living room.

James's eyes bubbled with pure anger. "Lily-"

"No," said Rose "We could change the future" Albus looked to Rose, defeated.

"Let's go," called Aunt Hermione from halfway up the stone steps. "This isn't right Harry, come on, let's go." Tears sprang at my eyes. I couldn't watch this. I couldn't image what its like to be in my fathers shoes. No mother and father. And not that he knew it now, no godfather.

I looked up at Aunt Hermione. She looked scared.

"Harry, let's go, okay?" she said

"Okay," he said, but did not move. "What are you saying?" he said, very loudly, so that his words echoed all around the stone benches.

"Nobody's talking, Harry!" said Aunt Hermione, now moving over to him.

"Someone's whispering behind there," he said, moving out of her reach and continuing to frown at the veil. "Is that you, Ron?"

I looked at the others. They had all gone pale. But seemed slightly confused at my fathers behavior.

"I'm here, mate," said Ron, appearing around the side of the archway.

"Can't anyone else hear it?" said dad, until Mrs. Lovegood piped in.

"I can hear them too, there are people in there"

"What do you mean, 'in there'?" demanded Aunt Hermione, jumping down from the bottom step and sounding much angrier than the occasion warranted, "there isn't any 'in there', it's just an archway, there's no room for anybody to be there. Harry, stop it, come away -"

I knew her furry was more towards her worry. This was definatley odd

She grabbed dad's arm and pulled, but he resisted.

"Harry, we are supposed to be here for Sirius!" Auntie's voice broke

"Sirius," Harry repeated, still gazing, mesmerized, at the continuously swaying veil. But realization dawned on him.

He took several paces back from the dais and wrenched his eyes from the veil.

"Let's go," he said.

"That's what I've been trying to - well, come on, then!" she said, and she led the way back around the dais. Both Mom and Professor Longbottom seemed memorized a the veil, both having to be pulled away by Uncle Ron and Hermione.

The door slammed behind them, and I ripped off the cloak. "That was close" said James. I rounded on him.

"This is all your bloody fault!" I whispered forcefully

"Mine! If you and Hugo hadn't tried to steel it-"

"Look!" called Albus "I really, really don't want to be hear. I mean, this is when- when he dies. Dad's grandfather."

"I heard mom and dad talk about this day before" said Hugo "Said this is Uncle Harry's worst memory"

Silence filled the room. "What do we do?" cried Rose

"I don't know." I whispered. "But if were stuck in this time, I'm definitely not staying here."

There were more voice, and I whipped around, hiding us back under the cloak. The door opened, revealing Lucius Malfoy and another women with dark black hair and eyes.

"Told you Lucius!" she cried, "The Dark Lord said the Potter boy would be in the Prophecy room!"

The door slammed and my blood turned cold. We could still hear there voices so no one dear speak. "Did he command the boy dead?" The women spoke, only for a simple reply of "If the opportunity arose."

I turned ever so slowly to the others. Tears burned in my eyes. How could they talk of my fathers death so nonchalantly? He was just a boy, and they were plotting ways to kill him. This was not fair. We had to leave, or I might possibly be sick. "Lets go"

"Are you mad?" Hugo snapped "There are bloody Death Eaters out there!"

"Yea" said Rose "None of us know what happened this night exactly. We just know Sirius dies. We can't risk changing anything. Or our lives"

"So what do you want to do? Wait here?"

Albus stepped up. "We will stay here until..everything happens."

I sat down. "Fine"

And so, we waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Cries of battle echoed throughout the Department as we stood under the cloak, horrified.

"RON?" you once heard my fathers voice scream. "GINNY? LUNA?"

"Harry!" Aunt Hermione then screamed, until a faint spell was heard, a thud, and "HERMIONE!"

Rose shut her eyes tight, as a single tear slid down her eye. I knew how she felt. The realization of our parents life seemed to have hit me full force as I heard there agonizing cries second hand.

"So which way d'you reck—?" came my fathers voice, and he seemed to be just right outside the door. Hope flooded through me. Has the worst happened? Is the battle over?

"Ron!" croaked dad, "Ginny - are you all -?"

"Harry," said Uncle Ron, and confusion crossed me as I heard him giggle. "there you are… ha ha ha… you look funny, Harry… you're all messed up…"

I looked at Hugo, who merely shook his head.

"Ginny?" Dad said fearfully. "What happened?"

"I think her ankle's broken, I heard something crack," whispered Mrs. Lovegood, "Four of them chased us into a dark room full of planets; it was a very odd place, some of the time we were just floating in the dark -"

"Harry, we saw Uranus up close!" said Uncle Ron, still giggling feebly. "Get it, Harry? We saw Uranus - ha ha ha -"

"- anyway, one of them grabbed Ginny's foot, I used the Reductor Curse and blew up Pluto in his face, but…"

She trailed off. I felt myself breathing fast. They made it out a live, I had to remember.

"And what about Ron?" said dad fearfully, as uncle ron could still be heard giggling

"I don't know what they hit him with," said Mrs. Lovegood sadly, "but he's gone a bit funny, I could hardly get him along at all."

"Harry," he spoke "you know who this girl is, Harry? She's Loony… Loony Lovegood… ha ha ha "

"We've got to get out of here," said Dad firmly. "Luna, can you help Ginny?"

"Yes," she said

"It's only my ankle, I can do it myself!" snapped mom

But my breath caught as I heard a door fly open. It wasn't over..

"There they are!" a women shrieked.

There were cries of "Stupefy", footsteps, and nothing.

That was until the door burst in, and my dad sprinted in. He sped so fast he didn't have time to adjust to the steep fall. We all watched in horror as my father fell, until a great thud pronounced his landing. He gasped for breath as a few Death Eaters approached him.

I felt my blood turn cold. My brain couldn't process the thought that this happened to my father. Where were the others-?

The Death eaters laughter rang through the room, closing Dad in. James was shaking next to me, and I placed a hand on his tense arm.

Dad backed away from them, clutching a prophecy in his hand, until he hit the strange veil.

Most Death Eaters were just as worn as dad. One Death Eater, clearly angry with my father, had his wand in his face as Lucius took off his mask.

"Potter, your race is run," he drawled, "now hand me the prophecy like a good boy."

"Let - let the others go, and I'll give it to you!" said Dad desperately.

A few of the Death Eaters laughed.

"You are not in a position to bargain, Potter" Lucius Malfoy continued, his pale face flushed with pleasure. "You see, there are ten of us and only one of you… or hasn't Dumbledore ever taught you how to count?"

"He's dot alone!" shouted a voice from above them. "He's still god be!"

I looked up, only to find Professor Longbottom standing there, bleeding from the nose. Relief shook my body, atleast he wasn't alone. Dad though, looked absolutely horrified. Clearly, he didn't want him to get hurt.

"Neville - no - go back to Ron -"

Dad pleaded.

"STUBEFY!" Neville shouted again, pointing his wand at each Death Eater in turn. "STUBEFY! STUBE—"

One of the largest Death Eaters seized Neville from behind, pinioning his arms to his sides. He struggled and kicked; several of the Death Eaters laughed.

This is sick. If I had a wand, it would have sliced all there throats for everything they put everyone through.

"It's Longbottom, isn't it" sneered Lucius Malfoy. "Well, your grandmother is used to losing family members to our cause… your death will not come as a great shock."

Every single person growled under the cloak. If only…

"Longbottom?" repeated Bellatrix, and a truly evil smile lit her gaunt face. "Why, I have had the pleasure of meeting your parents, boy,"

"His parents were tortured!" I whispered "By that-"

"I DOE YOU HAB!" roared Neville, cutting me off mid-sentence, and he fought so hard against his captors encircling grip that the Death Eater shouted "Someone Stun him!"

"No, no, no," said Bellatrix. She looked transported, alive with excitement as she glanced at Harry, then back at Neville. "No, let's see how long Longbottom lasts before he cracks like his parents… unless Potter wants to give us the prophecy."

She was a maniac. Twisted.

"DON'D GIB ID DO DEM!" he roared through his bloody nose. Suddenly I saw the Professor in a whole new light. "DON'D GIB ID DO DEM, Harry!

Bellatrix raised her wand. "Crucio!"

Neville screamed, his legs drawn up to his chest so that the Death Eater holding him was momentarily holding him off the ground. The Death Eater dropped him and he fell to the floor, twitching and screaming in agony.

"Oh my god!" We all cried, many gasping and crying, as I put my hands over my face. His screams echoed in my ear. Make it stop, please.

"That was just a taster!" said Bellatrix, raising her wand so that Neville's screams stopped and he lay sobbing at her feet. She turned and gazed up at Harry. "Now, Potter, either give us the prophecy, or watch your little friend die the hard way!"

Harry did not have to think; there was no choice. The prophecy was hot with the heat of him clutching hand as he held it out. Malfoy jumped forwards to take it.

My breath caught in my throat as I watched through my fingers. I felt hot tears spill over as a sob escaped my chest-

A door burst open, and four men entered, and one girl.

Malfoy turned, and raised his wand, but the girl had already sent a Stunning Spell right at him.

I backed up, along with the others, against the wall. This was it. Through the darting bodies, the flashes of light, she watched her father sprint to Professor Longbottom.

"Are you okay?" dad yelled, as another spell soared inches over their heads.

"Yes," he said , trying to pull himself up.

"And Ron?"

"I dink he's all righd - he was still fighding de brain when I lefd -"

The stone floor between the two exploded from a spell, and I watched as dad was choked around the neck, pulled up and forced ear contact with the mans mouth.

"Give it to me," he growled, "give me the prophecy -"

I watched as Professor Longbottom, in desperation, thrust his wand at the man, who instantly cried in pain.

The man stood up, just as another man approached the two boys. "Now Potter-"

He made a sudden movement with his wand, indicating a spell my fathers protective charm could barely handle, as he was thrown aside.

Sirius hurtled him out of no where.

I watched as the women fell.

I watched as they dodged spells.

I watched as Harry approached Neville.

I watched as Dumbledore arrived.

I watched as the prophecy smashed.

I watched as Bellatrix shot Sirius with a stunner.

I watched a Sirius fall through the veil.

I saw the look of horror cross my fathers face, and felt tears fall freely down my face. This was it.

"SIRIUS!" he cried, and every scream was like a pang to the heart "SIRIUS!

Dad ran over to the dais. "SIRIUS!" he screamed. I watched as the man grabbed Harry around the waist, holding him back as he screamed.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry -" he said and I felt myself shaking.

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

"- it's too late, Harry."

"We can still reach him -"dad struggled hard and viciously, but the man would not let go…

"There's nothing you can do, Harry… nothing… he's gone."

"He hasn't gone!" Dad yelled, tears spilling over "SIRIUS!" he scired. "SIRIUS!"

"He can't come back, Harry," said the man, his voice breaking as he struggled to contain Dad. "He can't come back, because he's d-"

"HE - IS - NOT - DEAD!" roared dad. "SIRIUS!" I flinched.

The man dragged dad away from the veil, as Dad stared after it.

"Harry?" said Professor Longbottom gently

"Harry… I'b really sorry…" he said. His legs were still dancing uncontrollably. "Was dad man - was Sirius Black a - a friend of yours?"

Harry nodded.

"Here," said the man quietly, and pointing his wand at Professor's legs "Finite." The spell was lifted: his legs fell back to the floor and remained still. The man's face was pale. "Let's - let's find the others. Where are they all, Neville?"

"Dey're all back dere," he said. "A brain addacked Ron bud I dink he's all righd - and Herbione's unconscious, bud we could feel a bulse"

There was a loud bang and a yell from behind the dais. I watched as the awful women hit another man with a curse.

"Harry - no!" cried the man, but dad had ripped the mans arms lose "SHE KILLED SIRIUS!" bellowed Dad. "SHE KILLED HIM! I'LL KILL HER!"

I watched as Dad jumped the benches to the doorway. Everyone shouted after him but he did not notice. "Lets go!" I called, wanting nothing more than to stay in this room, but to see that women dead.

We saw her aim a curse over her shoulder. The tank rose into the air and tipped. Dad was deluged in the foul-smelling potion within: the brains slipped and slid over him and began spinning their long colored tentacles, but he shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!" and they flew off him up into the air. Slipping and sliding, he ran on towards the door; he leapt over Mrs. Lovegood, who was groaning on the floor, past Mom, who said, "Harry - what -?", past Uncle Ron, who giggled feebly, and Aunt Hermione, who was still unconscious. He wrenched open the door into the circular black hall and saw Bellatrix disappearing through a door on the other side of the room; beyond her was the corridor leading back to the lifts.

He ran, but she had slammed the door behind her and the walls were already rotating. Once more, he was surrounded by streaks of blue light from the whirling candelabra.

"Where's the exit?" he shouted desperately, as the wall rumbled to a halt again. "Where's the way out?"

The room seemed to have been waiting for him to ask. The door right behind him flew open and the corridor towards the lifts stretched ahead of him, torch-lit and empty. He ran…

They could hear a lift clattering ahead; he sprinted up the passageway, swung around the corner and slammed his fist on to the button to call a second lift. It jangled and banged lower and lower; the grilles slid open and Dad, followed by us, dashed inside. The doors slid shut and he was rising…

He forced his way out of the lift before the grilles were fully open and looked around. The women was almost at the telephone lift at the other end of the hall, but she looked back as he sprinted towards her and aimed another spell at dad. He dodged behind a fountain as we stood behind another, watching the battle commend: the spell zoomed past him and hit the wrought gold gates at the other end of the Atrium so that they rang like bells. There were no more footsteps. She had stopped running. He crouched behind the statues, listening.

"Come out, come out, little Harry!" she called in her mock baby voice, which echoed off the polished wooden floors. "What did you come after me for, then? I thought you were here to avenge my dear cousin!"

Hatred boiled in my blood.

"I am!" shouted Dad, who's voice echoed through the room.

"Aaaaaah… did you love him, little baby Potter?"

I growled.

"Crucio!"

I felt shocked. My father had used an unforgivable?

The affect was minor though, she was up in no time, he face suddenly stony.

"Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you, boy?" she yelled. She had abandoned her baby voice now. "You need to mean them, Potter! You need to really want to cause pain - to enjoy it - righteous anger won't hurt me for long - I'll show you how it is done, shall I? I'll give you a lesson -"

"Potter, you cannot win against me!" she cried.

I watched as they danced around the statue, shooting curses at each other.

"I was and am the Dark Lord's most loyal servant. I learned the Dark Arts from him, and I know spells of such power that you, pathetic little boy, can never hope to compete"

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!"

Silence.

"Potter, I'm going to give you one chance!" she said. "Give me the prophecy - roll it out towards me now - and I may spare your life!"

"Well, you're going to have to kill me, because it's gone!" Dad roared, and I couldn't help but feel proud of my dads bravery."And he knows!'" said Harry, with a mad laugh to match Bellatrix's own. "Your dear old mate Voldemort knows it's gone! He's not going to be happy with you, is he?"

There was a movement behind us and I turned, only for my mouth to be covered by Hugos hand. I screamed. It was Voldemort. He watched from a distant, his face hard and evil.

"What? What do you mean?"

"The prophecy smashed when I was trying to get Neville up the steps! What do you think Voldemort'll say about that, then?"

I wasn't paying attention, only to the horrible creature mere feet from us. Dad was up here, alone with him.

"LIAR!" yelled the women, but he could hear the terror behind the anger now. "YOU'VE GOT IT, POTTER, AND YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME! Accio prophecy! ACCIO PROPHECY!"

Dad laughed again because he knew it would incense her, " Nothing there!" he shouted. "Nothing to summon! It smashed and nobody heard what it said, tell your boss that!"

"No!" she screamed. "It isn't true, you're lying! MASTER, I TRIED, I TRIED - DO NOT PUNISH ME"

"Don't waste your breath!" yelled Dad, his eyes screwed up against the pain in his scar, now more terrible than ever. "He can't hear you from here!"

"Can't I, Potter?" Voldemort finally spoke

Dad's face pale. He stared at the wand in Voldemort's hand, pointed at his face/

"So, you smashed my prophecy?" said Voldemort softly, staring at Dad with those pitiless red eyes. "No, Bella, he is not lying… I see the truth looking at me from within his worthless mind… months of preparation, months of effort… and my Death Eaters have let Harry Potter thwart me again"

My knees finally gave out.

"Master, I am sorry I knew not, I was fighting the Animagus Black!" sobbed the women, flinging herself down at Voldemort's feet as he paced slowly nearer. "Master, you should know"

"Be quiet, Bella," said Voldemort dangerously. "I shall deal with you in a moment. Do you think I have entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your sniveling apologies?"

"But Master - he is here - he is below"

Voldemort paid no attention.

"I have nothing more to say to you, Potter," he said quietly. "You have irked me too often, for too long. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

But suddenly, I whirled through the air, felling my hair whip, until I landed with a thud on what felt like grass.

My legs felt like Jell-O. My face was buried in the grass, inhaling the Burrow's grass. A sob escaped my chest as I heard cries from the house. I slowly picked my teary eyed face up only to find my parents, Aunt Hermione,. Uncle Ron, and my grandparents run at me.

"DADDY!" I cried, tripping over my own feet as I got up and fell into his arms.

"MOM!"

"DAD!"

Our cries echoed through the yard, and suddenly we all engulfed our parents. "Wha-?"

Said Dad

"What happened?-" I shook with sobs "When- when, Voldemort s-sent the killing curse at you"

I sniffed, gasping for breath. Dad looked at me, bending down and taking my face in his hands "What's going on sweetheart? Where did you go? What are you talking about?"

"In the D-department of Mysteries"

The adults exchanged looks.

"Well, Dumbledore saved, me of course" Dad narrowed his eyes in concern. "Is that- is that where you guys went?" he watched in horror as we all shook our heads.

"O god" I hugged me tightly. Dad. Alive. Safe.

And right now that's all that matter. I felt like a new person.

Never in my life would I take love or war or friendship. Or life…for granted.


	17. Remus and Tonks

A deep roar of thunder sounded throughout the village of Hogsmeade. The sky had turned a vicious grey, the winds howling angry in return.

I felt the gravel shake under my feet as another crack of thunder issued. I stormed on, not even bothering to avoid the muddy puddles forming throughout the road. My head was tucked within my collar, but I could still see the light flickering from within the Three Broomsticks. The light from the moon shone brightly, which was always a bad sign- almost full. I shook my head, damn you full moon, in truth, it was all it's fault…

A gust of wind nearly knocked me over, but I drew my cloak closer, storming head first into the storm again.

A pop sounded from behind me. I didn't bother to turn around, already aware of who it might be.

"Nymphadora!" Remus cried, his hair and cloak blowing madly in the wind.

"Don't call me that!" I shouted over the rain, still walking fast.

"Please- Tonks, wait!" but at the same moment a flash of thunder sounded, followed by a crack of lightning, and I simply shrugged him off.

"I know you're mad-!"

I whipped around, my fist clenched as my veins pounded with hurt and anger. "MAD?"

I turned around and began to walk faster, not giving him the chance to reply.

"Alright- an understatement- but please! Just talk to me!"

"Why!" I cried, my whole body shaking- not from the rain that drenched my skin. My throat was constricted, but I threw the words out my mouth. "So you can tell me we can be friends? Or- or, to tell me you're too old-"

"That's not it" he roared, stumbling over a deep puddle. "I just want to tell you-"

My fury bubbled. "Well, I'm done hearing what you have to say tell me Remus Lupin!"

The rain was pouring now, just my luck. I had expected him to stop by now, seeing as the rain was coming down hard- the winds picking up-

"Really?" he yelled "Not even if I told you I'm sorry- that I'm not too old- to dangerous?"

I shook my head like a child, two tears spilling over my eyes. "Not even then!" In truth, the words he spoke were exactly what I wanted to hear, what I had been dieing to hear for a year- but it was too late…

"Nymphadora! Please just stop for a moment! I want to talk-"

"Over my dead-!"

There was a loud crack of thunder and I felt my self jump in fright. My foot slipped in a puddle and before I knew it, one side of my face was smeared with grime.

Remus yelped, running over to me. He dropped on his knees by my side, helping me sit up. "Tonks! Are you okay?"

I swiped some mud of my face. "I'm fine." I growled, he stood, grabbing my elbow. "I don't need your help-"

As I said it, my foot slipped once again and I splashed into the puddle.

Remus gave a soft laugh which only made my blood boil…how I loved that laugh…

"Go." I demanded, taking a few steps back. He stood there, his smile vanishing as he stared at my hard face through the storm. I pointed my finger behind him. "Leave."

I willed myself not to sob, but broke through in the end. "Fine. I'll go. That's how it usually works, right?"

I turned to leave. "Nymphadora-" he said, grabbing my elbow. I thrashed it out his grip, and wheeled on him. "What!"

Angry tears burred my vision. "Im sorry!" he said, as I slowly backed away. "For everything-"

His hair was blowing in the wind, his face momentarily enlighten by a flash of light.

"I don't wanna hear!" I spat at him, my voice unfriendly. The wind howled, and I raised my voice, the rain slashing almost painfully on me. "You don't get to- to just come apologizing after everything you've done!"

"I know that!" he shouted through the thunder, taking a desperate step closer to me. I took a step back, and his face reflected pure pain.

I could cave in. He wanted to be a noble, selfish, heart destroying prat- let it be so. I just could not put myself through what he's done to me anymore.

"But I love you Nympahdora Tonks! I love you so much, which is why I did what I did, because I love you- I love you too much to let anything happen to you!"

"Don't!" I cried, my fist clenching as I finally looked up at him. "Don't- say- that! Don't tell me you love me, because what you've done- what you've put me through- is not love, Remus!"

Tears mixed with rain, and I let out a sob. Remus was staring at me, shame and hurt etched on every scar on his face.

"Oh but you're too old for me, Remus!" I sobbed through the wind "Too poor, too dangerous!"

He stood stock still, his chest rising and falling. I looked straight at him, not able to break away. "I'm done chasing you." I told him, my voice hallow. "Done chasing you- trying to convince you that I don't care-"

I saw the lights from Hogwarts castle go out from the storm. "Lumos" I heard him say in the darkness, and jumped as Remus's face appeared inches from mine.

"I'm sorry, Tonks" he said softly, looking down at me. His face was calm as he stared at me, like he never fully appreciated the impact he had on my life.

I sniffed, trying hard to not to cave in, not to think of his eyes..his lips..

Another crack of thunder and I yelped, clinking to Remus's robes. I felt this chest vibrate with laughter, and blushed, pulling back.

He turned serious, grabbing my wrist. "I was just trying to protect you" he whispered, shaking his head. "I guess in the end I was the one causing the damage…"

I looked down, no longer able to look at him. "Im not to old for you" he continued, "Nor to poor, too dangerous..and I'm sorry it's taken me this long to figure it out."

He lifted his hand to swiped some mud off my face. His face was inches from mine as he bent lower, his lips parted-

My heart was racing. I knew what he was trying to do..his face was coming closer as he stared hard at me. I stared back, unable to make him stop, unable to push away…

The rain was pouring over us, but I could still feel his warm breath-

Then he was kissing me. I kissed him back, and he pulled back, breathing hard. He smiled, his forhead against mine. He had gotten exactly what he wanted, I know; short and simple, but enough to know I still care..stilled loved him..

"You git" I said, punching his arm as hard as possible. I bent down, grabbing a handful of mud and shoving it into his chest.. "You complete- arse- Remus Lupin!"

His wand dropped to the floor, it's light going out in some unknown puddle..

"Oh great" he said "Look what you've done"

I saw him bend down to retrieve it, and shoved him into the floor. His balance failed and he fell with a splash into a puddle.

"That wasn't fair"

I giggled as he picked up his wand, still sitting in the puddle like a child. "Real nice.."

I rolled my eyes, taking his hand to help him up- but he jerks me down with him.

I gasp, trying to stand up, but a burst of lightning makes me screech and sit back down. I slip ,falling on his chest as he grunts. "Well this is great" he says sarcastically. I smile, wiping some mud off his prickly and scarred face so I can kiss him..

"Yeah, it is"


	18. Scary Story Time!

"…and make sure to lock all the doors!"

"-yes mum-"

"…and the windows!"

"-yes dad-"

"…and the-"

"YES!" Hermione cried, giving her parents a slight push out the door. She even smiled at their antics, as they stared back at her in worry. Honestly. If she could handle Death Eaters, she could handle some…muggle robber or something.

"We'll be home soon!"

Her mother gave one last shout before closing the car door. She watched the car drive away into the night sky. Hermione rolled her and eyes and slammed the door shut, making sure to lock it, for their sake. She could feel her wand pressed against her leg; that made her feel more safe than a locked door or window.

But, knowing her parents would be home sometime tonight, she locked the windows for their sake. She didn't want them to think she disobeyed them, even though their demands were useless.

Hermione let out a yawn, looking at her watch. She felt like she had received an electric shock; she hadn't realized it was that late. Usually, being back at home and in an Un-Hogwarts atmosphere, everything seemed to drag by…

Her eyes trained to the laptop sitting on the couch. Hermione's parents had given it to her, no doubt, in an attempt to connect her to the muggle world. Truth be told, she could care less about it. But in vain, to please her parents, she pretended she loved it. She'd much rather be reading Hogwarts: a History, up in her room.

She grabbed the laptop, and trotted up the stairs. She had locked every window, and door in the house, for her parents sake, except the basement door. For some reason, it wouldn't budge. It wouldn't even open. She was tempted at first to pull out her wand and slash a simple "Alahomora!" but knew the Ministry would not take that so kindly.

So, after some time, she gave up and went to bed.

"Oh, hey Becky," said Hermione, petting the Golden Retriever's head as she crawled into bed. This was another attempt to pull her close to the muggle world by her parents. But she had Crookshanks!

"But every child in the neighborhood has a dog!" her dad had insisted, and just like thelaptop, they got her had also said a dog was good to have for safety. "They would tear any robber into pieces!"

Hermione had to bite her lip. She didn't want to scare them, but the only people who would enter the house without a right would positively be a Death Eater. And if not, she still had her wand.

She snuggled under the blankets, just as her 'guard dog' hoped under the bed. That was her sleeping place, which Hermione found odd. Usually, at Hogwarts, Crookshanks snuggled with her in her four-poster bed.

And soon, Hermione nestled into a deep sleep. Her dreams were full of Hogwarts, of Ron, of Harry…even of Sirius, and his last moments in the Department of Mysteries…but the rest was unknown. She couldn't recall it, even when she sat up a few hours later to rub her eyes.

She had heard some strange dripping from the bathroom.

She sighed, rolling over in her bed. Had she left the fosit running or something? Maybe even the shower? She was too tired to stand, or too care, and simply let her hand fall under her bed.

Becky gave it a slight lick. She smiled; something like security actually did stir in Hermione: her father may have had a point. If someone did walk into the house, Becky would wake her up with a bark. A wand did not do that.

Before closing her eyes, they fell on the clock.

It was 1:32. She wondered vaguely why her parents weren't home before falling asleep again.

Did she even have a dream this time? She didn't think so. She sat up and rubbed her eyes again. It was that damn dripping again! It kept waking her, yet her limbs were too tired move. It was just like a glass of water. Your throat is dry, and you're so thirsty, but having just woke up, you can't drag yourself out of bed to pour it.

She leaned her hand over the end of the bed, and Becky gave it another lick. She smiled, looking at the clock. It was 3:01.

Her head hit the pillow; she hoped the dripping wouldn't wake her up again. It was slightly irritating.

Yet, she felt she had just closed her eyes when she woke again. She gave an aggravated huff, and rolled over. It was now 4:30. Where were her parents? She wondered. She leaned over the edge, letting Becky lick her hand again-

Yet the dripping, it seemed, was louder. Was that even possible, or was it her imagination doing this in her agitation?

With unnecessary will power, she finally pulled herself up. Rubbing her eyes, she slipped her way over to the bathroom, where the dripping increased in sound.

She flicked the lights on, her eyes taking a second to adjust to the blinding light. When she did however, she stumbled back a few steps in horror, crashing in to the bathroom wall in shock.

There, hanging from the wall and skinned to the bone was her dog, Becky. Blood oozed from her every part of her revealed body, and…

Drip. Drip. Drip. It fell, hitting the bathroom tile. Unable to move in her horror, her eyes trailed the puddle on the floor, which was now staining her slippers a bright red.

Unable to breathe, unable to scream, or move, for that matter, Hermione looked back up. And then she saw it. Her mind flashed momentarily to the Chamber of Secrets, and the writing on the wall in blood…

Because, there, blood-red against her white bathroom walls, someone had wrote the words:

Humans can lick too.

Hermione let out a blood- churning scream.


End file.
